


Драконья погибель

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ибо, что бы не плел ему Таркун, превознося до небес неоценимые достоинства подсунутого отряду взломщика, сам Торин, отправляясь в этот Поход, ни на миг не позволял себе забыть о том, что в конце пути его ждет дракон (c).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ричарда Армитиджа на ЗФБ-2016  
> События берутся по муви-версу, но сроки - книжные.  
> В тексте используются цитаты книги Дж Р. Р. Толкиена «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно».  
> Лозунг "через Лихолесье за три дня", моргульскую стрелу, концепцию "мы введем женский персонаж для того, чтобы им восхищались девятилетние девочки", потайную дверь сразу за гигантской статуей, склероз Торина и червей-прости-Эру-землеедов автор оставляет целиком и полностью на совести ПиДжея и его соавторов сценария.  
> Наличествует Dub-con.  
> ER для пары Торин/|\Двалин.  
> *Erye? - Этот тоже?/И этот? (синдарин)  
> **Hir nin - Мой лорд (синдарин муви-версия)  
> ***Tirno! - Стража! (синдарин)  
> ****firith - обозначение периода между осенью и зимой у эльфов (синдарин)  
> *****narbeleth - Октябрь (синдарин)

Когда грязных, облепленных остатками паучьих сетей, связанных кхазад выводили из тронного зала владыки Лихолесья, Балин, проходя мимо своего короля, бросил на него одновременно встревоженный и предупреждающий взгляд. Торин только лицом потемнел: он и без старшего Фундинуила понимал, в каком положении они оказались. Столько миль было пройдено, столько препятствий и трудностей преодолено — и вот! Он чувствовал себя так, словно у него из груди клещами выдирают прочно поселившуюся там в последнее время надежду вновь обрести Эребор. Проходивший Двалин, словно споткнувшись от тычка стражи, мазнул по плечу Торина рукавом. Фили смотрел настороженно, но спокойно, а вот младший, не таясь, гневно сверкал в сторону стражников темными глазами.

Эхо от подкованных добрым гномьим железом сапог гуляло по узорным закоулкам огромного зала и после того, как кхазад в сопровождении стражи скрылись из виду. Сидевший до того неподвижно, словно изваяние, Трандуил выпрямился и, неторопливо ступая и шелестя серебристым, будто струи горного ручья в свете луны одеянием, спустился вниз по ступеням высокого трона. Лицо его было столь же равнодушно бесстрастным, как и в тот день, когда кхазад Одинокой Горы в спешке покидали горящий Эребор. А выверенный до миллиметра наклон головы, сопровождавший предельно вежливое предложение услуг и всяческой помощи — разумеется, в обмен на вожделенные цацки — почти оскорбительным. В груди Торина жаркой волной всколыхнулась привычная лютая ярость.

«Imre domra dur sul!» еще грохотало, прокатываясь из конца в конец тронного зала, а лихолесская фея, позабыв про пиетет и лебяжью поступь, уже рявкнул в ответ: «Не смей говорить мне про _драконье пламя_!» так, что у гномьего короля слетели с волос остатки прилипшей после лесных чащоб паутины. Эльф навис над ним, приблизившись почти вплотную: Торин даже различил легкий запах сладкого осеннего вина из поздних ягод в его дыхании и, гипнотизируя огромными, светлыми как горный хрусталь и такими же непроницаемо-ледяными глазищами, прошипел прямо в лицо, чеканя каждое слово:  
— Я. Сражался. С. Великими. Змиями. Севера.

Торин, прищурившись, приготовился уже выплюнуть в ненавистный лик вертевшееся на языке «Ish Kackwee ai durugnul», как облик лесного короля вдруг дрогнул и поплыл. На алебастрово белой гладкой щеке появилась тень и начала стремительно расползаться страшной в пол-лица раной. На виске и подбородке кожа пошла желтоватыми пузырящимися рубцами с багровыми прожилками вен, на щеке она и вовсе исчезла, провалилась внутрь, обнажая кости и обугленные лохмотья мышц. Половина брови исчезла во вспухших пузырях, глаз затянуло белесой пеленой. А потом эльф моргнул. Иллюзия — иллюзия ли? — исчезла, и перед Торином Дубощитом, Королем-под-Горой, Королем- _без_ -Горы вновь оказалось ровное, глаже, чем у мраморной статуи, надменное лицо эльфийского владыки с полыхающими от гнева глазами.

Уже позже, сидя в камере в одной исподней рубахе и слушая, как пролетом ниже причитает по своим травам Оин, чертыхается над сбившимися в колтуны волосами Нори, а племянники дразнят охрану, перекидываясь неисчерпаемым запасом услышанных на ярмарках Минхириата похабных куплетов, Торин вспоминал состоявшийся в тронном зале лесного королевства разговор. Крутил сказанные, выкрикнутые, выплюнутые слова и так и этак, обдумывал фразы. Словно пустую породу из старательского лотка отсеивал тяжелый глухой осадок собственных обид и гнева и пристально вглядывался в проступающие на дне золотыми искрами детали молнией мелькнувшего у него в голове плана. Ибо, что бы не плел ему Таркун, превознося до небес неоценимые достоинства подсунутого отряду взломщика, сам Торин, отправляясь в этот Поход, ни на миг не позволял себе забыть о том, что в конце пути его ждет дракон…

Но то было потом. А здесь, сейчас, в огромном чертоге, который для привычного к ровным линиям и четко выверенным геометрическим пространствам кхузда казался одним сплошным лабиринтом, владыка Трандуил, презрительно скривившись, выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост, повернулся к трону и повел рукой, отдавая безмолвный приказ неподвижно замершей на ступенях страже. И тогда-то, подчиняясь внезапному, неясному тогда еще чутью, Торин глухо сказал в высокомерно выпрямленную спину:  
— Погоди. Давай обсудим условия.


	2. Глава 1

Разумеется, никаких условий обсуждать в этом огромном, похожем на вычурный скворечник тронном зале, открытым ушам Махал ведает скольки остроухих, не стал бы ни сам Трандуил, ни тем более Торин. Лесной король надолго задержал на нем взгляд стеклянных, как у ленивой, осоловелой осенней рыбы глаз, а потом, ни слова не говоря, изогнул бровь ничуть не изменившимся за прошедшие сто семьдесят с лишком лет движением и кивнул страже. 

Связывать Торина не стали: направляя тычками в нужную сторону, отконвоировали до нижних уровней, где располагались темницы. Отряд, как оказалось, разместили в камерах по соседству.   
— Erye?* — удивленно вопросил вышедший на звук их шагов стражник с тяжелой связкой ключей на поясе, и один из конвоиров, усмехнувшись, ответил нарочито на Вестроне, с трудом справляясь с согласными.  
— Hir nin** Трандуил не изволил желать, чтобы этими животными пропахли все его темницы. 

Торин смолчал сам и тяжелым взглядом заставил Нори, уже изготовившегося доступно объяснить остроухим кто тут животное, поспешно захлопнуть рот. Мальчишки, когда его провели мимо, приникли к решеткам, радостно засверкав глазами. Как и остальные, они были в одних штанах, сапогах и исподних рубахах, а потому Торин не особо удивился, когда, прежде чем открыть дверь темницы, высокий темноволосый стражник многозначительно посмотрел на его меховой кафтан. Шубу было жаль: доспех не единожды сослужил ему добрую службу, но поднимать бучу из-за такой малости не стоило. Мелькнувшая в тронном зале мысль беспокойно ворочалась внутри, и Торину не терпелось остаться одному и все обдумать. Он взглядом успокоил зло сопевшего из соседней камеры Двалина и принялся расстегивать широкий пояс.

Одежду унесли, но в узилище было тепло, не взирая на близость шумевшего водопада, по обе стороны которого располагались темницы. Торин машинально коснулся камня рукой: песчаник не самый твердый, но дверные петли утоплены на совесть, не выломаешь. 

— Крепко сидит, зараза, — мрачно прокомментировал Двалин, заметив его жест. Торин кивнул.  
— Он предложил сделку? — донесся снизу встревоженный голос старшего Фундинуила, и в камерах разом стало тихо.  
— Предложил.  
По узилищу прокатился быстрый шепоток.  
— Он попросит многого, — мягко произнес Балин, и голоса остальных снова стихли, — но мы не в том положе…  
— Я знаю, — оборвал Торин, и добавил, смягчая тон, — и я благодарен за мудрый совет.

Он скользнул ладонью по толстым витым прутьям решетки, усмехнулся — остроухие даже двери темниц не преминули украсить незатейливым листвяным узором — и повысил голос.  
— Пока рано о том говорить. Подождем. Послушаем, какова будет цена. А сейчас всем отдыхать, раз уж «хозяева» любезно предоставили нам такую возможность, — нарочито подпуская в голос веселья, закончил он. Раздались облегченные смешки, кхазад снова загомонили, а Торин отошел вглубь камеры, опустился на выдолбленное прямо в скале подобие ложа, накрытое тонким, набитым душистым папоротником матрасом и, закинув руки за голову, прикрыл глаза. У него было ощущение, что ждать придется долго.

Лесной владыка выдерживал паузу несколько дней. Впрочем, Торин и не ожидал иного. В камерах было тепло и сухо, кормили пусть не разносолами, но сытно и регулярно. Кхазад отоспались, залечили синяки и царапины, привели в порядок бороды и косы. Судя по характерному звуку, доносившемуся из камер племянников, они уже вовсю украшали ровные голые стены, используя пряжки с застежек на сапогах и нижних ремнях. Торин примерно представлял, что за красоту они наводят, и искренне надеялся, что ему доведется увидеть реакцию Трандуила. Сам он, вполуха следя за тем, чтобы в досужих разговорах, которыми развлекался отряд, не прозвучало ненароком имени или иного упоминания об их четырнадцатом спутнике, предавался размышлениям на совсем иную тему, нежели цена, которую могла заломить за освобождение непомерная жадность лесного короля. 

За ним пришли на закате шестого дня. Гномы затихли. Торин долго ощущал спиной мрачный взгляд Двалина и был благодарен, что стража остановилась, дабы завязать ему глаза, когда темницы уже скрылись за поворотом. Вели его не меньше четверти часа. Идущий сзади эльф задавал направление прикосновением твердой руки. Ощущение простора постепенно ушло. Гора вокруг стала ощущаться плотнее, эхо его тяжелых шагов гулко отражалось от ставших куда более близкими теперь стен. Эльфы двигались по своему обыкновению неслышно. Торин машинально считал повороты и шаги. На седьмой сотне стражник предупреждающе сжал его плечо, заставляя остановится. Рядом негромко прошелестели голоса, его подтолкнули вперед и сдернули с глаз повязку. 

Стены каменного чертога, в котором он оказался, были украшены искусной резьбой. Изваянные в светлом камне массивные стволы деревьев служили своеобразными колоннами, а переплетение ветвей образовывало густые, подобно настоящей лесной чаще, своды. Здесь и там с потолка свешивались изящные светильники. Пляшущие за толстым разноцветным стеклом языки огня отбрасывали на потолок причудливые тени, создавая иллюзию трепещущей на ветру листвы. В центре зала стояли изящный столик и два кресла с высокими резными спинками, деревянная ширма скрывала от взглядов один из затемненных углов. Иной мебели в помещении не было, а по еле заметному сквозняку Торин догадался о наличии как минимум двух ходов, ведущих в смежные, более открытые помещения.

— Признаться, я удивлен.  
Торин неторопливо, с достоинством обернулся: Трандуил стоял в почти незаметном на фоне затейливой резьбы коридоре. В этот раз на нем было одеяние багряно-охряных оттенков неба на закате: по крайней мере, от него не рябило в глазах каждый раз, когда эльф двигался.  
— Чем именно? — Король-под-Горой скрестил на груди руки.   
— Готовностью прислушаться к голосу разума, — эльф чуть склонил голову, медленно обходя Торина по кругу, словно диковинное животное в зверинце, — я помню тебя другим, Торин, сын Трайна, сына Трора.

— А я удивлен, что ты вообще меня помнишь, — Торин склонил голову, непривычно легкие без золотых заколок концы кос скользнули по плечам. Губы лесного короля дернулись в странной гримасе и, завершив полный круг, он остановился перед кхуздом.  
— У нас долгая память, — проговорил он, глядя сверху вниз немигающим, как у змеи, взглядом, — мы никогда не забываем нанесенных обид и невыполненных обещаний.   
— Обещания принято спрашивать с тех, кто их давал, — отозвался Торин, не показывая виду, что от необходимости смотреть на Трандуила снизу вверх у него затекает шея.

Глаза эльфа сузились, но на бледном лице не дернулся ни один мускул.  
— Верно, но, возвращая царство своего деда, ты берешь на себя и его обязательства, Торин, сын Трайна, сына Трора, — губы эльфа сложились в холодную улыбку. Торин стиснул челюсти.  
— Я не мой дед, — с вызовом ответил он. По лицу лесного короля скользнула мимолетная, как блик на лезвии меча, улыбка.  
— Тогда давай договоримся с тобой, Торин Дубощит.

Он плавно повел рукой в сторону стола: камни на унизанных перстнями длинных пальцах вспыхнули яркими искрами. Похожий на крыло рукав изящными складками съехал к локтю, обнажая тонкое гибкое запястье. Торин представил, как хрустнут тонкие кости под бледной кожей, если он сожмет это запястье своей пятерней, как потечет кровь, если на нем при этом будет латная рукавица, и сел, не заставляя просить себя дважды.

Эльф наполнил изящные — серебро и горный хрусталь — бокалы и опустился в кресло напротив. Вино пряно пахло сладкими лесными ягодами. Трандуил со снисходительной улыбкой пригубил первым. Торин сделал вежливый глоток и постарался не скривится: приторная сладость обволокла рот, вязко осела на языке. Эльф поставил бокал на полированную столешницу: одно из колец тоненьким колокольчиком звякнуло о хрустальную грань. Торин поставил свой, нарочито проскрежетав по инкрустированной поверхности. Трандуил прикрыл глаза и явственно сосчитал про себя до десяти.   
— Какую помощь ты мне предлагаешь? — спросил Торин, пряча ухмылку.

Эльф вновь изобразил приятную улыбку, но глаза его оставались расчетливыми и холодными. Торин подумал, что, пожалуй, последний раз видел в них неподдельное подобие эмоций в тот день, когда лесной король получил у деда жесткий от ворот поворот.  
— Полагаю, ты согласишься со мной в том, что ты и твои спутники оказались в весьма затруднительном положении. Тропы Мирквуда коварны и могут погубить тех, кто знаком с ними лишь по картам.   
— Ну, паучья ты и впрямь тут развел немерено, — кивнул Торин, и лицо эльфа застыло напряженной вежливой полумаской.

— Дело не только в этих мерзких отродьях Унголианты. Злая воля довлеет над лесом за пределами моего королевства и без помощи тебе, сын Трайна, эти тропы не одолеть. И я ее тебе предлагаю. Мы вернем оружие, восполним то, которого вы лишились, — по губам эльфийского владыки скользнула легкая улыбка, — мне доложили, что у одного из твоих спутников был лук. Мы снабдим вас таким количеством припасов, что его хватит на весь путь до Одинокой Горы. Кроме того, я обещаю тебе и твоим спутникам безопасный проход до той границы моих владений, какую ты укажешь. 

Торин покрутил бокал за изящную, выполненную в виде стебля цветка ножку:  
— А взамен?  
Ресницы лесного короля на миг дрогнули.  
— Я прошу лишь то, что было мне обещано, — он вперил в кхузда упрямый взгляд, в глубине которого холодным огнем пылала давно вынашиваемая жажда, — то, чем у меня есть полное право обладать, не больше. 

Торин криво усмехнулся, сделав еще глоток.  
— Белые камни Ласгалена… Не многовато ли за колчан стрел, запас лепешек и конвоиров?  
— Провожатых, — поправил эльфийский владыка с сухой полуулыбкой, — и позволь тебе напомнить: на много миль окрест нет никого, кто предложит тебе, Торин Дубощит, даже такую малость, — он придвинул к нему небольшое блюдо с ягодами.  
Торин протянул руку, взял одну и повертел в пальцах мясистый темный плод.  
— Интересная сделка: ты провожаешь нас до границы леса, куда мы и так бы добрались, не окажись мы у тебя в темницах, и получаешь самоцветы, которые стоят двух таких дворцов, как этот.

Уголок рта эльфа дернулся, глаза сузились.  
— Камни надо еще добыть, Торин Дубощит. И, как ты справедливо заметил, мне хватает забот и в границах своих владений. А посему я прошу лишь твоего слова, что самоцветы будут переданы мне в случае, если твое предприятие увенчается успехом. И слова, что тоже обязательство ляжет и на твоих наследников.  
Торин усмехнулся, закидывая ягоду в рот. Она оказалось неожиданно водянистой: с уголка губ потек сладкий сок. Взгляд лесного короля потяжелел, а в следующий миг он плавно поднялся. Складки богатой мантии багряным водопадом пали на каменный пол у его ног.  
— Таковы мои условия, Торин, сын Трайна, сына Трора, и других не будет. Подумай. Если желаешь, посоветуйся со своими спутниками. Я даю тебе семь дней. Tirno!***

В залу с легким поклоном вошли давешние стражники. В руках у одного уже был приготовлена повязка, но прежде чем плотная темная ткань опустилась ему на лицо, Торин успел заметить брошенный на него из-под ресниц взгляд лесного короля, полный той же жажды, что загоралась в них при упоминании о камнях Ласгалена.

В ожидании его возвращения кхазад перебрасывались негромкими фразами: насколько мог судить Торин, высчитывали, когда настанет тот самый День Дурина. Хорошо хоть догадались говорить не на всеобщем, а на кхуздуле. При виде него и стражников узники разом замолчали, но, когда узбад был водворен на прежнее место, а эльфы скрылись в переплетении перекинутых с одной стороны ущелья на другую изящных мостиков, загомонили все разом. Как Торин и ожидал, мнения отряда разделились. Те, кто, как Балин, помнили искусную работу эреборских мастеров и баснословную цену камений, или были прижимисты, как Глоин, или просто из старшего поколения, сполна хлебнувшего невзгод в долгие полуголодные годы после Азанулбизара, встретили предложение лесного короля возмущенным ворчанием. Всегда равнодушный к цацкам Двалин только пожал могучими плечами. Те же, что были помоложе и уже не первый день изнывали от вынужденного безделья, любой ценой рвались продолжать путь, не особо задумываясь о ждавших их впереди призрачных пока сокровищах.

В этот вечер так ни до чего договорится и не удалось, впрочем, все понимали: как бы ни обернулись события, решать все равно будет Торин. Спустилась ночь. Эльфы погасили немногочисленные светильники. Шумная лента водопада, надвое разделяющая ущелье окрасилась просачивающимся откуда-то сверху серебристым сиянием луны. Голоса гномов один за другим затихли. На узкий выступ в двадцати футах выше, откуда было видно все камеры, время от времени выходил стражник: лунные блики окутывали его фигуру призрачным мерцанием. Торину не спалось. Он сполз с лежака, заплел гриву в простую домашнюю косу, уперся в пол могучими кулаками и принялся отжиматься. Тело действовало в давно привычном ритме, мысли текли спокойно. 

Трандуил — признавал Торин — крепко держал его за яйца. Он ничего не терял, отправляя с кхазад пару дюжин «провожатых», возвращая Фили его кинжалы да снабжая отряд припасами. Но в случае успеха — а в нем Торин, в отличие от многих, ничуть не сомневался — крепко связывал и его самого и его наследников обещанием вернуть вожделенные цацки. Торин помнил сияние, исходившее от заботливо подобранных один к одному прозрачных, как слезы, камней, помнил искусное плетение мерцающих нитей драгоценной огранки. Над заказом многие месяцы трудились самые искусные мастера Эребора, но дед разорвал сделку буквально в последний момент. Он помнил холодную ненависть в глазах эльфийского владыки, покидавшего тронный чертог Эребора не солоно хлебавши. Отец, когда Торин спросил его о причинах, зло и длинно выругался на кхуздуле. Правда Торин, едва разменявший тогда второй десяток, понял лишь предлоги, да про застившее разум золото. А дед забрал у обескураженного старшины ювелиров ларец и, поглаживая искусную резьбу на крышке, спустился туда, откуда вообще в последнее время редко выбирался — в сокровищницу.

Торин встряхнулся, прогоняя возникшее перед глазами воспоминание о грудах золота, сиявших в свете факелов так, что глазам было больно. Я не мой дед — напомнил он себе, с усилием пристукивая костяшками пальцев по каменному полу. Конечно, по сравнению с сокровищницей Эребора камни Ласгалена были лишь каплей в море, и все же вот так просто соглашаться обменять их на запас лепешек не хотелось. Он остановился, заложил левую руку за спину, приготовившись отжиматься на правой, и замер: о решетку еле слышно поскреблись. Подавив первый порыв встать и приблизиться вплотную к прутьям, Торин заставил себя отжаться еще пару десятков раз, и только тогда неторопливо распрямился, вновь уловив не только прежний звук, но и еле слышный, раздраженный шепот взломщика:  
— Торин!

Он ухмыльнулся в усы, отер о штаны запачканные руки и сел в дверном проеме, прижавшись к прохладным прутьям разгоряченным упражнениями боком. Очертания приземистой фигуры полурослика смутно угадывались в темном углу по ту сторону решетки.  
— Где вы, позвольте вас спросить, пропадали, мастер Бэггинс? — едва шевеля губами произнес он и в ответ раздалось заполошное:  
— Да тише же!   
Торину показалось, что в руках у хоббита что-то блеснуло, и в следующий миг он совсем растворился в тени камней, куда не доставали даже слабые отсветы луны, играющие в струях водопада.  
— Я все время был здесь! Этот дворец просто огромный, его не так-то просто обыскать.   
— Но, полагаю, вы справились.  
Хоббит фыркнул.  
— Через главные ворота никак не пробраться, их постоянно охраняют, — проговорил он и Торин машинально кивнул, — но позавчера я сумел наведаться в погреба и, мне кажется, если мы сможем…

Наверху забрезжил свет фонарика: на уступ вышел стражник. Торин не повел и ухом, прислонившись головой к решетке, но когда свет снова померк, и он еле слышно окликнул в темноту: — Мастер Бэггинс? — в ответ раздалось лишь короткое: — Потом. Я снова приду, когда разведаю все получше, — и по камням прошелестело еле различимое эхо босых хоббичьих ног.

Торин покачал головой и запустил пальцы в волосы, расплетая косу. Двалин задумчиво прокомментировал из соседней камеры:  
— Надеюсь, у зайца что-нибудь выгорит.  
Торин промолчал.  
— Что думаешь делать?   
Торин улегся на слабо пахнущий травами матрас, закинул руки за голову:  
— Как всегда — то, что должен.  
Двалин понимающе хмыкнул:  
— Добр _о_.

Они замолчали. Снаружи мерно шумел серебристыми струями говорливый водопад.


	3. Глава 2

Во дворце явно к чему-то готовились: это было понятно даже здесь, в темницах, куда помимо стражи редко кто захаживал. Сверху, где располагались караульные помещения, то и дело доносились оживленные голоса, смех и обрывки песен. Охранники по-прежнему то и дело выходили на уступ над камерами, но задерживались все меньше. Балин порылся в памяти, с помощью Ори высчитал теперешнее число, но припомнить каких-либо значительных празднеств не смог. Ответ, однако, пришел с неожиданной стороны.

Вечерело. Узилище было освещено несколькими светильниками, свешивающимся с невидимого из камер высокого потолка, да слабыми отблесками клонящегося к закату солнца в струях водопада. Торин дремал, закинув руки за голову. Срок, назначенный лихолесским королем на раздумья, истекал через несколько часов. Решение было принято, и следовало использовать малейшую возможность для отдыха, покуда такая была. Сквозь полудрему ему слышались голоса: Кили и чей-то еще, явно не мужской. Узбад смутно подивился, откуда бы тут, в темницах, взяться эльфийской д _е_ вице, а потом вспомнил, кто заправляет здешней стражей и проснулся окончательно.

Кили разливался соловьем. Звезды в его представлении, оказывается, были далекими и холодными. Красная луна на перевале представала словно наяву во всем своем великолепии, вот только Торин хорошо помнил тот конкретный переход: обозленные ворчливые люди, трудная тропа, ледяной пронизывающий ветер, в первый же день ухнувший в пропасть пони с припасами. Все пять дней, что они шли через горы, младший скакал по камням вокруг медленно ползущего по неровной тропе каравана и бил все, что только можно было отправить в котел: будь то суслик или мелкая пичуга. На привалах он отрубался чуть ли не носом в миску и подымался задолго до рассвета, чтобы подкараулить первых птиц. А вот поди ж ты — луну-то, оказывается, углядел… 

Сверху донесся взрыв мелодичного смеха.  
— Похоже, у вас там гулянка, — услышал Торин голос Кили: само восхищение, наивность и вполне вероятно широко распахнутые темные оленьи глаза.   
— Сегодня Владыка Трандуил вплетает в свою корону багряные листья падуба. Пора _firith_ **** пришла погостить в его лесах и угодьях, — судя по звуку, эльфийка крутанулась на месте, словно очерчивая для Кили границы тех владений, о которых шла речь. Голос ее разнесся высоко и звонко.  
— Лесной народ откроет бочки с вином, хранящим тепло летнего полудня, возблагодарит Йаванну за дары и встретит _narbeleth_ ***** с беспечальным сердцем…  
Двалин, сидя у решетки своей камеры, довольно ухмыльнулся в усы: учить Кили тому, что узбад пренебрежительно называл «охмуреж» было его идеей. А вот поди же ты: пригодилось. 

Эльфийка вскорости ушла, а Торина охватило вдруг неясное беспокойство, какое случается перед давно и хорошо обдуманным делом, когда все приготовления уже завершены, но время сделать первый шаг еще не настало. Он поднялся на ноги, не в силах усидеть на месте. Несколько раз смерил узкую камеру шагами, поминутно прислушиваясь, и почему-то решил, что именно сейчас, в любую секунду у решетки может появиться хоббит. Но ничего не происходило. Алые отблески медленно угасли в шелесте темных струй водопада. Пленникам принесли ужин, но к лепешкам Торин не притронулся. Двалин поглядывал с беспокойством, но с расспросами не лез.

Стемнело окончательно. Стража погасила все светильники, кроме одного, наверху у караульни. Отряд затих, устроившись еще на одну ночь. Торин сидел на полу, подтянув к груди левое колено. Минуты медленно утекли прочь. В какой-то момент внутри у него вскипела ярость: эльфы праздновали наступающую осень, близился День Дурина, в который ему во что бы то ни стало надо было оказаться у потайной двери, а они застряли в подземельях у капризной лихолесской феи. А впереди по-прежнему ждал дракон… Ярость схлынула, так же как и пришла. Узбад вскинул голову, прислушиваясь. Ему показалось, он различил за поворотом знакомый звук босых ног по камням, но на отполированный песчаник упал свет, и из-за поворота вышла стража. 

На этот раз ему тоже завязали глаза, но рука эльфа на плече была куда менее твердой. Фитили изящных светильников в покоях Трандуила были прикручены. В углах зала колыхались зыбкие тени. В первый момент Торин решил, что чертог пуст, но потом полумрак дрогнул, поплыл складками богатого одеяния цвета вечерних сумерек. На спину лесного короля плеснули до того перекинутые через плечо мягкие белые волосы, почти совсем невидимые из-за украшающего венец плетения золотых и багряных листьев. Эльф несколько секунд смотрел на него не читаемым взглядом льдистых глаз, потом поднес к губам высокий бокал с густым, красным вином и допил его одним долгим глотком. 

В наступившей тишине были отчетливо слышны отголоски царящего во дворце празднества.   
— Срок вышел, Торин Дубощит. Каким будет твое решение? — Трандуил говорил ровно, но Торин ощущал в словах нотку раздражения, словно в том, что назначенный самим лесным королем срок совпал с ночью эльфийского праздника, была вина Торина. Он склонил голову набок. Тщательно взвешенные, подобранные и обдуманные за седьмицу слова вдруг показались лишними. Тело переполнила легкость, которую Король-Под-Горой ощущал порой в мгновенья смертельной опасности, будучи со всех сторон припертым к стене, когда разум переставал биться в поисках выхода, а тело преодолевало грань, за которой свойственный любому созданию Единого инстинкт, требующий искать спасения собственной жизни, отступал на второй план перед важностью поставленной задачи. 

— Что, вот так сразу к делу? Даже вином не угостишь? — словно со стороны услышал Торин свой собственный голос. Темная бровь лесного короля, казалось, коснулась кромки волос. Рот дрогнул, губы сжались. Светлые глаза потемнели, прищурившись. Несколько секунд он стоял неподвижно, потом, не сводя с Торина ледяного взгляда, подхватил со столика наполовину полную бутыль из темно-красного стекла, наполнил второй бокал, протянул кхузду и вылил себе остатки. Его длинные пальцы не дрогнули, когда Торин, забирая питье, коснулся их будто случайно, но костяшки побелели.

Торин неторопливо опустился на стоящее подле столика кресло с высокой спинкой, удобно поставил ногу на узкое — явно не под гномий зад — сиденье и, поднеся бокал к губам, сделал долгий глоток. Вино было холодным, терпким и мягко пощипывало нёбо и язык послевкусием незнакомой травы. Торин повертел бокал, глядя, как плещется по хрустальным граням темная жидкость. Вот теперь можно было переходить к плану.

— Ну что ж, владыка. Условия твои справедливы, да и деваться мне особо некуда, — он развел руками и с удовольствием отметил мелькнувший в глазах эльфа довольный огонек, — припасы и провожатые на этом пути сослужат мне и моим спутникам добрую службу.  
Эльф склонил голову в вежливом поклоне и опустился в кресло напротив с той же величественной грацией, с которой приземлял свой царственный зад на трон. В бокалы потекло вино из другой — зеленого стекла — бутылки.

— Отрадно видеть, что ты начинаешь свой путь к возвращению престола с разумных решений, Торин Дубощит.  
Торин отсалютовал бокалом и сделал пару глотков — Трандуил допил все и вновь долил до краев обоим.  
— Давай обговорим детали, прежде чем пачкать чернилами добрый пергамент, как говорят мои советники.  
В глазах эльфа промелькнула снисходительная усмешка.  
— У тебя мудрые советники, Король-под-Горой. Какие детали тебя интересуют?  
Торин потер подбородок.  
— Мы должны выйти завтра поутру.  
Эльф откинулся в кресле, поднеся украшенный изящным перстнем палец к полным губам. В установившейся тишине отчетливо были слышны отголоски царившего во дворце веселья. Торин усмехнулся.  
— Добро, послезавтра.  
Эльф согласно кивнул и снова пригубил вино. 

Торин скрупулезно перечислил все отобранные у членов отряда пожитки, включая собственную шубу, топоры Двалина, семейные портреты Глоина и две дюжины потайных метательных ножей Фили, добавив и те четыре, что эльфы не нашли, а отобрали с кафтаном, посчитал на салфетке вес провизии, положенной каждому гному, помноженный на продолжительность пути. Они немного поспорили над тем, должны ли провожатые нести дополнительный провиант с учетом того, который будет израсходован за те несколько дней, пока отряд будет добираться до границы владений лесного короля, но в итоге Торин сдал эту позицию. В конце концов, она была нужна только для того, чтобы влить в Трандуила побольше, а с этим лесной владыка по счастью прекрасно справлялся сам. 

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Торин откинулся на спинку кресла — та жалобно затрещала — и пододвинул к лесному королю свой бокал.  
— Пожалуй, это все, владыка.   
Разливавший очередную бутылку Трандуил поднял удивленный взгляд и вино плеснуло мимо.   
— Теперь перенеси это на пергамент и можно будет ударить по рукам, — сердечно сказал Торин и добавил, прежде чем эльф успел открыть рот, — впрочем, мне кажется, что мы еще не обговорили место, куда нас надобно будет проводить.

Трандуил молча оглядел исписанные столбиками цифр салфетки с ручной вышивкой и поднялся, шелестя богатым одеянием.  
— Карты у меня в опочивальне, Дубощит. Можешь взглянуть.

Комната, вопреки ожиданиям Торина, оказалась не очень большой. Резьба по камню в виде неизменного растительного рисунка так искусно соседствовала здесь с настоящими растениями, что для неискушенного наблюдателя чертог представлялся ажурной лесной беседкой, увитой зеленою листвою, сквозь которую здесь и там просачивались щедрые лучи полуденного солнца. Широкое ложе в глубине опочивальни было скрыто от посторонних глаз тончайшими кисейными занавесями, создававшими иллюзию зыбкого утреннего тумана. Под изящными светильниками из оранжевого стекла, подвешенных на изящных — гномьей работы — цепях, отчего казалось, что пламя пляшет прямо в воздухе, стоял стол с пергаментами и картами. Шагнув к нему, Торин разгадал причину сквозняка, который заметил еще в тот, самый первый раз, когда его привели в покои лесного владыки. Изящная арка и полдюжины ступеней соединяли опочивальню с горячими источниками. 

Он подошел к столу. Карты у остроухих были недурные: там, где у его народа и у людей Лихолесье представляло собой сплошной ковер лесной чащи, разделенный лишь Старой лесной дорогой да тонкими нитями притоков Лесной реки, у эльфов лес был исчерчен целой сетью троп. Были помечены овраги, пригорки, высокие и годящиеся для наблюдений деревья, а также десятки мелких речушек и под сотню ручейков. Некоторые, отметил Торин, были закрашены черным, другие оставались голубыми, видимо, отличая отравленные или зачарованные воды от безопасных. Множество мест вблизи лесного королевства были отмечены значком паутины, и Торин мысленно сморщился: даже если бы они не сбились с тропы и не заплутали, не угодить к паукам надежды практически не было. Потирая подбородок, он окинул карту долгим ленивым взглядом, но лесной король занялся очередной бутылкой и намерений его торопить не выказывал. 

Эребор, прекрасный и грозный, был всего лишь в нескольких сотнях лиг по прямой. Главное, выйти на границу владений лихолесской феи, а там можно было дойти за пару седьмиц хорошим бодрым шагом хирда на марше. Если бы здесь были окна, то Торин увидел бы сверкающую вершину Одинокой горы на фоне густого вечернего неба… Если, конечно, покои Трандуила располагались с северной стороны каменистых холмов, в которых остроухие выкопали себе муравейник. Он незаметно вздохнул. Этот момент в его плане был одним из самых слабых мест, и он надеялся, что получится сымпровизировать.

— Владыка? — окликнул он, наклоняясь над пергаментом. Карта была не военной — да Торин бы и вовсе перестал уважать лесного короля, окажись таковая брошена на виду так же небрежно как эта — но чертоги Трандуила были отмечены просто витиеватой записью над грядой холмов, окруженных жидким лесом. 

Одеяние эльфа прошелестело по полу. Вспыхивающие искрами темные складки дорогой ткани коснулись рукава простой исподней рубахи Торина.  
— Больно мудреные у тебя карты, владыка, — Торин, глянув на белобрысую жердь снизу вверх, подпустил в улыбку безрассудной хмельной искренности, — никак не соображу, где мы.  
Эльф вздохнул надменно-снисходительно и, надломив гордый стан в районе поясницы, указал на один из склонов.  
— Здесь, Дубощит.

— Вот оно что, — Торин задумчиво поскреб короткую бороду и нарочито пошевелил губами, будто мысленно прикидывал про себя маршрут.  
— Провожатые могут доставить тебя сюда, — длинный палец указал на самую восточную точку гряды, где располагался его дворец, — тропы у Лесной давно знакомы моему народу и, хотя сейчас ими редко пользуются, пройти там можно. А за пределами леса отродья Унголианты тебя уже не потревожат. Или сюда, — палец сдвинулся, указывая на точку на северо-востоке, западнее Долгого озера и Быстротечной, — но там местность более пустынная и разведанных троп не много. Мой народ редко там бывает.

Торин кивнул. Начать отсюда значило бы идти напрямик через пустоши, тогда как дорога вдоль озера предполагала визит в Эсгарот.  
— Благодарю, владыка. Этот путь, — он упер в карту согнутый палец, почти соприкасаясь ребром ладони с алебастровой дланью лесного короля, — пожалуй, подойдет мне и моим спутникам более всего.  
Дыхание эльфа участилось — во всяком случае, Торин надеялся, что ему это не показалось. Он отсалютовал кубком и поднес его к губам, нарочито целясь мимо. От уголка рта вниз побежала липкая струйка, скатилась по бороде, пощекотала горло, сползла ниже, впитываясь в ткань исподней рубахи и застревая в волосах на груди. Полуприкрывшему глаза Торину было отлично видно, как эльф, словно забывшись, следил за ней голодным взглядом. 

«Ах ты ж, блядь ты лихолесская», — весело — не прогадал все-таки! — и беззлобно подумал он, аккуратно опуская бокал на стол и медленно облизывая пальцы. Кадык эльфа в вырезе высокого стоячего воротника дернулся и, разворачиваясь к лесному владыке, Торин вновь ощутил давешний хмельной азарт.

Шелковая лента белобрысых волос намоталась на кулак, как ручная, кости алебастрового запястья сладкой музыкой скрипнули в крепком гномьем кулаке. Не самая удачная поза для начала, но Торин, пока работал в людских поселениях за крышу и еду, и не с таким раскладом научился выигрывать. Он солнечно — ну он думал, что солнечно, хотя Дис, сестричка, назвала бы его оскал волчьим — улыбнулся, рванул эльфа к себе и укусом-поцелуем запечатал надменные губы. Тот сдавленно охнул, выпустил бокал — хрусталь зазвенел, вдребезги разбиваясь о каменный пол — и Торин почувствовал, как намокает от вина рубаха и складки тяжелого эльфийского одеяния. 

Опомнился Трандуил быстро. Торин аж порадовался — веселее будет — когда почувствовал, что эльф заскреб зажатой между ними рукой, пытаясь достать не то до меча, не то до рукояти кинжала. Разумеется, ни то ни другое в планы Торина не входило. Он отпустил руку Трандуила, наматывая гриву еще в один оборот, и легким, как в старинном танце движением зайдя справа, пока лесной король корчился, не решаясь лишиться волос, врезал ему под колено подкованным железом сапогом. «Догола в следующий раз раздевать будешь», — с мрачным удовлетворением подумал он, глядя, как эльф рухнул на пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. 

Скрутить его дальше оказалось легче легкого. При всей их разнице в росте Торин был тяжелее, а лишенному подвижности эльфу даже длинные и сильные, как у всякого мечника, руки не помогали: полы и рукава парадного одеяния, наполовину прижатые его собственным телом, наполовину коленями Торина, не давали ему даже двигаться толком, а не то что сопротивляться. Через несколько мгновений сосредоточенной борьбы Торин ткнул его мордой в пол, крепко уселся на поясницу и, с наслаждением потянув на себя намотанную на кулак шелковую ленту белых волос, заставляя высоко поднять голову, стащил с головы унизанный листьями и ягодами шипастый венец. 

— Я тут подумал, владыка, — он приподнялся, заводя правую руку эльфа за спину, и предупреждающе накрыл сапогом ладонь другой, когда пальцы Трандуила потянулись за осколками бокала, — все-таки мало ты мне даешь взамен того, о чем просишь.   
— Тогда я предлагаю тебе вернуться в узилище и подумать еще, — прошипел эльф, сверкая потемневшими от злобы и бессилия глазами, — возможно, через несколько лет условия покажутся более приемлемыми.

Торин рассмеялся.  
— Не стоит откладывать этот вопрос так надолго.   
Трандуил зашипел, дернулся всем телом, пробуя сбросить его с себя, но Торин прижал вывернутую руку короля к спине коленом и потянулся за второй.  
— Грязное животное, — на напряженном белом горле тяжело ходил кадык, — ты сгниешь у меня в подвалах.   
— Ага, — Торин подмял его вторую руку коленом и потянул из шлевок нижний ремень, — только для этого тебе придется стражу все-таки позвать. Валяй, если хочешь.

Эльф под ним изогнулся — Торину пришлось налечь всем телом, чтобы не дать ему вырваться — зашипел, сжимая губы в тонкую злую линию, но не издал более ни звука. На бледных щеках медленно разгорался гневный румянец.  
— Так я и думал, — усмехнулся Торин, захлестывая заломленные руки короля своим ремнем и натуго связывая свободный конец и длинные волосы. Трандуил только шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы: теперь возможности освободится иначе, как выдрав половину собственной гривы, у него не было. 

Торин не торопясь задрал полы его тяжелого одеяния, распинал в стороны длинные ноги, попутно освободив лесного владыку от кинжалов, спрятанных в голенищах высоких сапог из мягко выделанной кожи. Когда он запустил пальцы под пояс плотных штанов из гладкого, приятного на ощупь материала, эльф попытался ударить его ногой, и Торин, не сдерживая сил, с наслаждением врезал ему кулаком по почкам. Эльф замычал, задыхаясь. Искусный узел, которым были прихвачены его волосы, не давал опустить голову, малейшее движение казалось лишало его все новых и новых прядей.

— Что ты задумал? — выдавил он, и Торин видел, с каким трудом дался ему этот вопрос.  
— Мне казалось, мы уже решили: ты слишком мало даешь, — Торин фыркнул, когда высокие бледные скулы зарделись румянцем, — да, и в этом смысле тоже.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — прошипел эльф, хотя уверенности в его голосе ощутимо поубавилось. Торин рассмеялся.  
— Я-то как раз и посмею, владыка, и сдается мне, — он скользнул рукой под разведенные бедра эльфа и, прихватив горстью натянувший мягкую ткань штанов длинный тонкий колом стоящий уд, пророкотал ему на ухо, — не больно-то ты и против.

Он нашел большим пальцем мягкое местечко позади яиц, погладил неприметную складку кожи прямо сквозь ткань и лесной владыка дернулся навстречу его прикосновению и замер, не то устыдившись, не то испугавшись этого движения. Торин крепче прижал член ладонью, лаская ствол разведенными пальцами.

— Грязное похотливое животное, — прошипел Трандуил. Растрепавшиеся волосы, упавшие на искаженное лицо, взметнулись от тяжелого дыхания. Потемневший взгляд полыхал ненавистью и в то же время тем, что Торин хорошо научился различать за долгие годы тесного соседства с людским племенем: похотью. Это распаленное выражение в обычно надменном взгляде отзывалось приятной тяжестью в яйцах. Низ живота свело от желания и азарта: выебать эту мороженую лесную рыбу так, чтоб у нее искры из глаз посыпались, чтоб расплавились все кости в прямом словно трость хребте, чтоб лесная фея, извиваясь на его хую, обкончала свои дорогие тряпки, чтобы он не смог прямо ходить, чтоб не смог сидеть, чтоб отныне всех, кого занесет в его постель, лесной король сравнивал с ним — с Торином.

Он усмехнулся, спуская портки, нагнулся, крепче прижимая к полу вывернутые назад плечи эльфа, и когда тот дернулся, прогибаясь в спине, чтобы хоть как-то ослабить давление на скрученные узлом волосы, прижался горячим удом к эльфийской заднице и выдохнул в тонкое, просвечивающее на свету ухо.  
— Грязное похотливое животное, владыка, на которое ты течешь, как сучка.

Он подцепил ткань королевских штанов пальцами и рванул вниз. Швы затрещали. Эльф издал короткий сдавленный звук задней стороной горла и дернулся навстречу. Ягодицы лесного короля были такими же алебастрово-белыми и безволосыми, как подбородок и щеки. Торин проследил пальцем узкую темную расселину между аккуратными полукружиями. Эльф задышал чаще, кусая губы и бросая на него одновременно ненавидящие и просящие взгляды. Торин усмехнулся, нарочито медленно, чтобы Трандуил видел, собрал во рту слюну и сплюнул между гладких ягодиц. Надменный рот презрительно скривился и перетек в мягкое изумленное «о», когда Торин, задержавшись лишь на миг, чтобы вынуть мифриловое колечко — не для лихолесских блядей делано было — толкнулся внутрь.

Нутро эльфа по-первости показалось прохладным, будто и впрямь сунул уд в снулую осеннюю рыбу, но мышцы стиснулись вокруг него голодно и жадно. Торин остановился, наслаждаясь трепетом сжимавшейся плоти, с которым эльф пытался превозмочь боль от вторжения. Он развел королевские ягодицы пошире, чтобы лучше было видно блестевшее от слюны, растянутое вокруг его толстого багрового члена отверстие и, усмехнувшись, нагнулся к уху Трандуила. Член сместился и он почувствовал, как все тело эльфа прошила дрожь.

— Я погляжу, ты истосковался, владыка, — он двинул бедра вперед, загоняя уд до мягкого шлепка яиц о плоский безволосый зад. Эльф судорожно выдохнул, скосил один глаз: зрачок был большой и темный, словно топаз самой чистейшей воды.   
— Среди вас же поди не найдешь того, кому было бы по силам тебя, владыка, вот так завалить, — Торин вынул почти до конца и снова вломился внутрь, крепче выкручивая и без того заломленные руки. Распахнутый рот эльфа задрожал, глаза закрылись, и Торин, не долго думая, дернул его за волосы, — нет, смотри, владыка.

Он облизал ладонь, сунул ее Трандуилу под живот: длинный тонкий уд словно сам скользнул ему в руку. Торин крепко сжал пальцы, и эльф взвыл в голос, трепыхаясь под ним, словно пойманная озорными мальчишками бабочка. Торин сделал еще несколько нарочито медленных движений, позволяя эльфу прочувствовать задницей каждый дюйм, что он загонял в его тело, каждую мозоль и заусеницу на своих пальцах, а потом, ощутив, как тяжелеют яйца и от желания кончить начинает пьяно хмелеть голова, выпрямился, перехватил покрепче бледные бедра и подмигнул:  
— Знаешь, владыка, как у людей говорят: «едем до Минхириата, что-то стало херовато, показался уже Рохан — ну а ты еби, не охай».  
Судя по возмущенному, но явно поплывшему взгляду, эльф людские присказки не знал, и Торин хмыкнул.  
— Я к тому, что ты охай, коли захочется, — и задвигался в том ритме, который любил.

Кончил он позже эльфа и еще несколько минут не слазил с него, наслаждаясь последними, томительно-сладостными толчками, сдавленным мычанием Трандуила и видом на покрасневший, растраханный зад, в котором легко ходил его блестящий от семени уд. Отодвинувшись, он еще некоторое время полюбовался раскинутыми ногами, отпечатками своих ладоней на бедрах и, не глядя, нашарил на столе оставленную лесным владыкой бутылку вина. Белое с кислинкой, оно приятной прохладой прокатилось по горлу. Эльф, неловко вывернувший голову набок — и лишившийся таки при этом нескольких прядей — следил за ним из под полуопущенных век. Торин придвинулся ближе, наклонил горлышко бутылки. Трандуил открыл рот, жадно ловя прохладные струи… и осторожно отводя ногу для удара. Торин, не меняясь в лице, пнул его носком сапога по тыльной стороне бедра и встряхнул за стянутые ремнем волосы.  
— Вижу, что мало было, владыка. Ну, а коли так...

На широком мягком ложе было не так удобно: колени утопали в перине, скользили по вышитому гладью покрывалу, но и брыкаться лесному королю было тоже не с руки. Торин подсунул ему под бедра — на правом уже начинал наливаться синяк — подушку-валик и прогнул эльфа в спине так, чтобы каждым движением задевать то место внутри, от которого дыхание лесного владыки прерывалось, а по телу пробегала сладкая дрожь. В этот раз Торин даже не стал касаться его хозяйства, хотя эльф извивался под ним, кусая губы и изо всех сил пытаясь усилить трение члена о мягкий шелк подушки. Когда тот кончил, Торин сдвинул подушку дальше ему под живот, свел ноги вместе и дотрахал его между гладких алебастровых бедер, чувствуя, как перекатываются по уду мягкий член и пустые выжатые яички лесного короля.

После некоторого размышления, когда кровь перестала гудеть в ушах и прилила в правильное место, Торин решил, что встать за бутылкой будет безопасно. И не ошибся. Когда он вернулся, Трандуил дергал руками и неловко елозил животом по длинному, заляпанному белесыми потеками семени валику, не в силах ни выпрямится, ни хотя бы повернуться набок. В петлях ремня виднелись выдранные светлые волоски.   
— Если не хочешь в следующие сто лет носить парик — не дергайся, — посоветовал ему Торин, вытащил валик, на полдюйма ослабил захлестывающую руки и волосы петлю… и крепко сжал хозяйство в горсти, когда Трандуил вскинул для удара пятку. Тот замер, мелко и коротко дыша. 

— И все-то тебе неймется, владыка, — Торин глотнул из бутылки, поставил ее на выступ в виде широкого листка в богатом резном изголовье ложа и легко перевернул эльфа на спину. Тот зашипел, когда крепкие узлы больно потянули за пряди, но в этой позе было видно как затвердели, выделяясь на бледной коже, алые твердые соски.  
— Я ведь еще не раз могу.

Трандуил смерил его с ног до головы — от разметавшейся по плечам гривы до толстого, все еще опадающего члена — долгим, полыхающим, как пламя в горне, взглядом.

— У тебя столько не встанет, — с издевкой прошипел он, но Торин только рассмеялся, бесцеремонно обтерев уд подолом королевского одеяния, крутанул в пальцах мифриловое колечко и вдел его на место.  
— Знаешь, у нас говорят — я мужик, пока у меня остался хоть один палец, — подмигнул он, демонстрируя лесному владыке свою широкую пятерню.

Стенки эльфийского зада были гладкими, мягкими и скользкими изнутри. Эльф, насколько ему позволяли перехваченные ремнем волосы, протестующе мотал головой, но тело его отзывалось на прикосновения охотно. Растраханные мышцы охватывали пальцы Торина сначала свободно, с трудом силясь сжаться вокруг приятной твердости, вновь заполнившей зад, но по мере того, как Торин ласкал ту сладкую точку внутри, сходились все плотнее. Торин навис над ним совсем низко, позволяя силящемуся встать члену лесного короля тереться о свое запястье, нахально улыбнулся темным от гнева и похоти глазам и приставил к заду четвертый палец.

— Ты, — задыхаясь, прошептал Трандуил, бессильно выгибаясь навстречу, — ты отправишься навстречу гибели, Дубощит.  
Над верхней губой его дрожали мелкие капельки пота.  
— Ты найдешь в Горе дракона, и… и… — он прикусил губу, когда Торин вставил четвертый палец внутрь целиком, — он оплетет твой разум коварными речами и каждое твое слово обернет против тебя.  
Он попытался свести колени, но Торин без труда пресек это движение и погладил большим пальцем нежный пятачок кожи между задом и яйцами. Трандуил застонал.  
— Тебе не достанет сил ни сломить его крылья, ни лишить его глаз, прежде чем он обратит в пепел тебя и твоих спутников, — процедил он, уже без всякого стыда ерзая задом по пальцам Торина. Отвердевший член его перекатывался по животу, — но я, — он облизал пересохшие губы, — я бессмертен. 

Торин, улыбнувшись, вставил пальцы на полдюйма глубже. Привыкшие к постоянному давлению мышцы входа болезненно растянулись вокруг костяшек. Зрачки Трандуила превратились в маленькие точки.  
— Я, — пролепетал он, дрожа всем телом на волнах сотрясающего его сухого оргазма, — я п-подожду…

Член, подрагивая, еще выплескивал на алебастровый живот лесного короля последние капли прозрачного семени, а тот обмяк, будто сраженный. Торин окинул его презрительным взглядом, вынул пальцы и принялся за работу: времени у него было мало.

Владыка Лихолесья пришел в себя через сто с небольшим ударов сердца. Времени хватило, хотя и в обрез. Эльф открыл мутные глаза, увидел на краю своего ложа неторопливо заправляющего портки в сапоги Торина, рванулся к нему и взвыл. Длинные волосы, привязанные к замысловатым резным узорам кровати хитрыми гномьими узлами, больно натянулись.  
— Сволочь! — прохрипел Трандуил, дергая непослушные пряди. — Сгною!  
— Распутайся сначала, — Торин ловко увернулся от мелькнувшей в воздухе пятки и фыркнул, когда Трандуил резко втянул воздух и, медленно опустив ногу, посмотрел вниз.

— Это тебе, — прокомментировал он, вдевая обратно в шлевки штанов нижний ремень. В покрасневший растраханный зада эльфа было вставлено гладкое горлышко допитой бутылки, — на случай, если захочешь в четвертый раз, пока будешь отвязываться. Просто немного поерзай.  
Эльф, взревев, швырнул в него подушкой. Торин улыбнулся и, чувствуя давешний хмельной безудержный азарт, подобрал с пола один из клинков которые Трандуил носил за голенищами, и бросил его в изножье кровати.  
— А это на случай, если не захочешь возится с узлами.

Взгляд Трандуила обещал лютую расправу. Торин привалился плечом к резному косяку, бросил нарочито длинный взгляд на стол с картами. Вздохнул.  
— А договор ты, владыка, составь. Я подпишу, — он скривился, состроив кислую гримасу, — деваться-то мне от тебя все одно некуда.  
Гневно вздымавшаяся грудь Трандуила постепенно перестала ходить ходуном, в полыхающих гневом глазах вновь проступило давешнее презрение. Только теперь оно было сытое, словно у добравшего до сливок кота.  
— Через три дня поговорим, — процедил он, кивком головы отправил Торина прочь и, когда тот оказался в кабинете, кликнул, — стража!

В те несколько мгновений, что ему завязывали глаза, прежде чем вытолкать за дверь, Торин мог поклясться, что слышал, как в покинутой опочивальне торопливо зашелестела тонкая рука, двигаясь по нежной коже члена.

Дорога обратно заняла больше времени, чем обычно. Еще до того, как раздались в сторону коридоры и Торин вновь ощутил над головой и под ногами многие и многие футы открытого пространства, он услышал доносящийся отовсюду смех, песни, певучие голоса то и дело провозглашавшие здравницы. А звонкий перебор струн и напевы флейт сопровождали его на всем пути в узилище. Рука эльфа на его плече была ощутимо нетвердой и от него самого и от идущего впереди товарища крепко пахло вином. 

Кхазад, поневоле вынужденные прислушиваться к звукам пирушки царившей и в караульном помещении наверху тоже, сидели примолкшие и насупленные. Двалин, когда Торина водворяли на место, потянул носом, удивленно вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал. Торин слышал беспокойные шаги, которыми старший племянник мерил камеру, и мягкие шлепки камня-памятки о ладонь младшего. С пролета внизу старший Фундинуил поинтересовался исходом встречи, но Торин рыкнул — не сейчас! Внутри у него все дрожало, как натянутая струна. Чутье подсказывало — близится что-то. 

Он смерил узилище беспокойными шагами. Внезапно почувствовав насколько оголодал, умял оставленные давеча лепешки. Время медленно текло одна томительная минута за другой. Звуки пирушки в караульне наверху начали стихать, стояла самая глухая пора ночи. Торин слышал мерное дыхание задремавшего Двалина и старательно сдерживал себя от желания его разбудить. Пусть поспят, твердило чутье, силы понадобятся. Луна на небосклоне переместилась в сторону и серебряные блики в струях водопада погасли, погружая узилище в кромешную тьму. Несколько минут царила полная тишина. А потом темнота за решеткой его темницы зашевелилась, обретая черты взломщика, и мастер Бэггинс, взмолившись шепотом: — Только, пожалуйста, тише! — провернул в замочной скважине ключ.


	4. Глава 3

Бочка накренилась, зачерпнула новую порцию воды и, тяжело просев, намертво застряла в десяти футах от берега. Торин ругнулся, бросил суковатую ветку, которой пытался грести, уперевшись в борта, вылез на камни и огляделся. В этом месте Лесная река делала плавный поворот, прежде чем влиться в Долгое озеро, и течение одну за другой выносило бочки на каменистую отмель. Двалин в облепившей могучий торс мокрой рубахе и чавкающих сапогах тащил за шкирку на берег покачивающегося Ори. Дори, кряхтя и оскальзываясь на камнях, шел следом. Бофур и Бифур пытались вытащить Бомбура, который, похоже, умудрился в своем бочонке застрять. Глоин, ругаясь на чем гора держится, выжимал из растрепанной бороды воду. Мастер Бэггинс, трясясь как осиновый лист, вытирал нос грязной мокрой тряпкой выуженной из полуоторванного карманчика. Мальчишки?

Кили еще был в воде: его бочка встала меж двух камней стоймя, и Торин отсюда видел, как дрожали у него руки, когда он пытался подтянуться. Фили был рядом, но его самого еще шатало после того, как буйная, точно нрав лихолесского короля в постели, река полтора суток мотала бочки меж стиснутых каменистыми ущельями берегов, то сталкивая друг с другом, то растаскивая широкой цепью и не давая продыху ни на минуту. Ох, дурни. Торин зашагал к ним прямо по воде: мокрее, чем он уже был, все равно стать было трудно.  
— Ну-ка стойте, — приказал он, поравнявшись с обоими. Кили обмяк, тяжело навалившись на борт и сверкая из-под мокрой спутанной челки виноватыми темными глазами.  
— Со мной все хорошо, дядя.  
Торин скривился: — Да уж, хорошо, — и повторил уже мягче: — Постой-ка тихо, маленький.  
Он повернулся к старшему: — Ты цел?  
Фили кивнул.  
— Цел, мутит только и яблок нанюхался.  
Торин потрепал его по загривку: — Тогда подсоби.

Они поднырнули под руки младшего, подхватили его с обеих сторон и вытащили на берег.  
— Давай повыше, — мотнул головой Торин, не обращая внимания на слабые протесты Кили, — на те камни.  
Устроив его меж двух нагретых слабым октябрьским солнцем валунов, хоть немного защищавших от ветра, Торин коротко приказал:  
— Глоин, огня бы по-быстрому! Оин — посмотри, что с ногой сделать можно, пока мы здесь. А ты, — он снова повернулся к старшему, — живо сними и выжми рубахи: и братову, и свою. 

— Ну что? — спросил он, поднявшись к Двалину, стоявшему чуть поодаль от маленького лагеря, на возвышавшемся над пляжем валуне. Каменистые склоны Лесной, поросшие по большей части уже пожелтевшей по причине поздней осени травою, здесь в последний раз стискивали говорливые воды реки, словно брат сестру в крепких объятиях, прежде чем, не далее как в полутора милях вниз по течению, постепенно теряя свою крутизну, раскинуться широко в стороны. Там шумные пенистые воды вливались в спокойную гладь Долгого озера, протянувшегося на многие-многие мили окрест и северной своей оконечностью указывающего почти точно на Одинокую Гору. Торин взглянул в ту сторону, но над невысокими, поросшими почти уже облетевшим орешником и изрезанными мелкими озерками и речушками холмами, висела плотная дымка белесых облаков.

Воин пожал плечами.  
— От орков оторвались, но надо искать лодку. По берегу не дойдем, озером быстрее, да и на воде наш след верней потеряют.  
Торин кивнул. Налетевший порыв ветра принес с холмов запахи можжевельника и опавшей листвы, пробрал до костей сквозь сырую рубаху, и Двалин придвинулся ближе, делясь теплом своего большого тела. Несколько мгновений они стояли, вслушиваясь в неумолчный шум шелестящей на перекатах реки и вглядываясь на север в надежде, что ветер развеет облака и позволит хоть ненадолго взглянуть на белоснежные слоны Одинокой горы, а потом Торин тряхнул мокрыми косами:   
— Надеюсь, ты не предлагаешь лезть обратно в бочки? — невесело усмехнулся он, и Двалин, подтолкнув узбада плечом, показал в сторону устья. По водной глади в их сторону, с трудом преодолевая течение, скользила большая плоскодонная лодка.  
Торин вздохнул.  
— На этот раз разговорами точно не отделаемся. Но куча золота прямиком из-под драконьей задницы — это ж такой знатный соблазн.  
Двалин только хмыкнул.

***

Обещать на этот раз все-таки пришлось и обещать не мало, хотя Торин, чуя между лопаток взгляд старшего Фундинуила, старался изъясняться как можно более обтекаемыми формулировками. В конце концов, чтобы отстроить этот прогнивший, провонявший нечистотами, гнилым деревом и мороженой рыбой курятник, величавшийся Эсгаротом, в десять раз лучше, люди все равно пойдут нанимать гномов, и половина обещанного в Эребор же и вернется. Он повел плечами и оглядел собравшуюся у дома бургомистра толпу неторопливо и бесстрашно, глядя прямо в глаза любому: от тянущей шею кумушки до приосанившейся стражи. Он был _почти дома_ , он чуял сквозь вонь тухлой рыбы и немытых тел сухой и чистый запах чертогов Одинокой горы. Она возвышалась у него за спиной, едва видимая на фоне ночного неба, но он всем телом чувствовал ее спокойную величественную мощь. Он был _почти дома_ и — Торин мысленно призвал себе в свидетели Махала — он скажет и сделает все, чтобы там оказаться. Он пообещает все и еще больше и отдаст жизнь, если это поможет приблизиться к Эребору хотя бы еще на один шаг. В конце концов, это была его стихия: говорить так, чтобы зажигать сердца храбрых, вселять уверенность в боязливых и распалять в корыстолюбцах неугасимую жажду наживы.

Торин поставил ногу на ступеньку выше и, глядя прямо в заплывшие алчные глаза бургомистра, спросил так, чтобы его слышали даже те, что высыпали на покосившиеся балконы в конце улицы.   
— Я обращаюсь к правителю Озерного города. Вы согласны помочь исполнению предсказанного? Вы согласны разделить несметные богатства моего народа? Ваше слово.

Над площадью перед ратушей установилась оглушительная тишина, такая, что было слышно, как шипят попадающие в огонь факелов хлопья редкого снега, и тихонько звякают друг о друга алебарды вытянувших шеи вперед стражников. Бургомистр облизнул полные губы, прищурил маленькие темные глаза под нависшими бровями, и Торин понял, что получит в Озерном городе все, чего пожелает еще до того, как тот открыл рот.

***

«Король всех гор окрестных,  
Пещер, ручьев и скал,  
Вернулся наконец-то  
И править снова стал.

Опять в его короне  
Сапфиры заблестят,  
Куплеты старых песен  
Повсюду зазвучат.

Зашелестят деревья  
И травы запоют,  
И золотые реки  
В долину побегут!»  
— раздался с улицы нестройный хор хмельных голосов и Торин раздраженно захлопнул ставень. Треугольники давно немытого стекла протестующе задребезжали в перекошенной от сырости раме.  
— С каких пор два с четвертью пуда превратились в золотые реки? — проворчал он.  
— С тех пор, как они возомнили, что Король-под-Горой желает снести тут все, построить заново и оплатить им в промежутке безбедное существование на берегу, — не менее сварливо отозвался Балин, не отрываясь от свитков с описью провианта, который согласен был предоставить Озерный город, — уж не знаю, кто вложил в их рыбьи головы настолько нелепые идеи.

Торин скривился, допил кислое местное вино, сдвинул к краю заляпанные жиром тарелки с остатками снеди и устроился на лавке напротив Балина.  
— Ну?  
Старший Фундинуил отложил брилле и пригладил аккуратно расчесанную бороду.  
— Для четырнадцати персон провизии хва…  
— Для десяти, — поправил Торин, устало потирая переносицу. Балин посмотрел на своего короля неодобрительно, но спорить не стал и со вздохом поднес к глазам край пергамента, на котором делал подсчеты.  
— Восемь недель, — объявил он, — может быть, немного дольше.  
— Добр _о_! — Торин стукнул ладонями по столу так, что жалобно задребезжала посуда, и поднялся, пресекая малейшие возражения. — Все, ступайте укладываться. Лодку выбирайте побольше, поклажу сразу увязывайте так, чтобы на берегу не возится, и ничего лишнего — это нас только задержит. Двалин, разыщи мне Бофура, он должен быть где-то внизу, — воин с коротким кивком скрылся за дверью.

— Балин, — Торин с сердечной улыбкой коснулся плеч верного советника и друга, — пригляди за погрузкой припасов. Знаю, что на твой взор могу положиться, как на собственный. И скажи бургомистру, что отплываем мы завтра с первым светом, а не когда их радушие соизволит встать, чтобы выпроводить нас с фанфарами и оркестром!  
Старший Фундинуил посмотрел на него тем же взглядом, каким в детстве за версту угадывал все задуманные сыновьями Трайна шалости, но спорить не стал, степенно кивнул, поднялся, оправляя несколько нелепый, но богатый наряд, который удалось найти в сундуках бургомистра Озерного города, и вышел.

— Мастер Бэггинс, — хоббит, сидевший в углу стола и задумчиво крошивший в начищенное бронзовое блюдо, которое бургомистр пытался выдать за золотое, медовый кекс, поспешно вытер нос рукавом и приосанился в своем наспех подогнанном по росту темно-синем кафтанчике.  
— Пришлите мне Фили, мастер взломщик, — попросил Торин, — и составьте пока его брату компанию.

В комнате, которую бургомистр Эсгарота выделил Королю-под-Горой в северо-восточном — самом сыром и продуваемом — крыле ратуши, ненадолго установилась тишина. Торин распахнул узкое угловое окно. В комнату хлынул вездесущий запах подгнивших свай и сырой рыбы, кто-то из пьяных зевак, ошивающихся на площади перед ратушей, провозгласил хриплую здравицу за подгорного короля, но он не обратил внимания. Окошко выходило на центральную улицу, тянувшуюся с севера на юг Озерного города, и в ясный, как сегодня, день заснеженные склоны Одинокой горы были хорошо видны на фоне чистого голубого неба. Позади скрипнули половицы.

— Звал, узбад?  
Торин кивнул, не оборачиваясь.  
— Закрой двери, садись.  
Он улыбнулся, услышав, как крякнула, входя в косяк, перекошенная, как все в этом городе, дверь. Дождался, пока проскрежещет по полу лавка, когда Фили устроится за столом и только тогда повернулся. Нахмуренный встревоженный племянник одними губами на кхуздуле спросил:  
— Дядя?

За окном кто-то ругался на чем свет стоит, угодив под ведро помоев. Торин прикрыл створку и сел напротив.  
— Я ухожу к Горе завтра с рассветом, — сказал он.  
Светлые, как колосья пшеницы, брови сошлись над переносицей, когда золото четко вычленил «я» там, где рассчитывал услышать «мы», но Торин не дал ему вставить слова.  
— Как твой брат сегодня?  
Фили дернул губами.  
— Лучше. Скучает.

Торин усмехнулся. Провалявшийся после прибытия в Эсгарот три дня в лихорадке Кили постепенно выздоравливал: сказывалось тепло, покой и отвар ацеласа, который Оин, пугая хряков, собирал по всем окрестным свинарникам. И, будучи натурой по природе своей деятельной и беспокойной, младший, конечно, маялся уже от вынужденного безделья.  
— Добр _о_ , — кивнул он, — остаются Оин и Бофур. Бофур завтра до свету отведет вас в дом лодочника.  
— Барда? — Фили нахмурился, — почему?  
— Потому что он не любит меня так открыто, что он здесь единственный, кому действительно стоит доверять.

Фили медленно кивнул — понял — и снова нахмурился.  
— То, что он говорил там на площади про Короля-под-Горой... Это правда?  
Торин помолчал, вспоминая бессчетные часы, что дед проводил, бродя по сокровищнице. О том, что его глаза порой напоминали до краев раскаленный тигель, полный вожделенного металла. Как он бросился к трону, когда в Ворота Эребора ломился рассвирепевший дракон, верно, надеясь на старую — бабкину? прабабкину? чью-то еще? — присказку: только тот узбад, чье сердце будет свободно от жажды золота, сможет взять камень Королей и повелевать драконом... 

— Я не мой дед, — тихо и упрямо ответил он, наконец. — Ты, — он потрепал наследника по пшеничным вихрам, — единственное золото, которое имеет для меня значение. Ну и твой чернявый брат, конечно, тоже.  
Фили заулыбался.  
— Так что лучше вам оставаться с Бардом, — Торин вздохнул, — в случае чего он скорее кинется спасать своих детей, а не сундуки, как этот, — он мотнул головой в сторону южного крыла ратуши, где располагались покои бургомистра.

— В случае чего? — эхом откликнулся Фили, не сводя с него мгновенно посерьезневших глаз.  
— Услышишь крики, увидишь дракона — не мешкай, хватай брата, прыгай в лодку и гребите к берегу. Смотри в оба, близ домов не держись: завалить может. Сразу выгребай на окраину. Карту помнишь?  
Фили быстро кивнул.  
— По воде до Быстротечной два дня пути. По реке против течения можно грести день, не больше, близ озера она поспокойнее, но выше слишком шустра. Лучше сразу идите по западному берегу и держите на большой отрог: это будет Воронья высота, ее не пропустишь. Оттуда можно оглядеться. Если в Горе будет безопасно, я вывешу над воротами знак.

— Какой? — спросил Фили и Торин усмехнулся.  
— Какой найду. Надеюсь, эта жирная ящерица подпалила не все дедовы стяги.  
— Возьми меня с собой, — выдохнул Фили на одном дыхании, порывисто хватая его за руку. Торин мягко накрыл его пальцы.  
— Нет, золото, сейчас ты нужнее мне здесь, подле брата.  
— Тогда задержись на пару недель. Кили к той поре встанет на ноги.  
— Не могу. Балин говорит, Дня Дурина нужно ждать в последние две-три недели осени. Я не могу рисковать, золотой.

Фили сник, кивнул и тихо спросил, не отнимая рук.  
— Ты знаешь, что будешь делать, когда окажешься в Горе? Что будешь делать с драконом?  
Торин окинул его — кажется, в один миг превратившегося из маленького комочка на руках у сестры в статного молодого кхузда, наследника — долгим взглядом и кивнул, улыбаясь.  
— Знаю, золотой. Знаю.  
Под окном, предлагая рыбу, закричала торговка. На севере, подпирая небо белоснежными склонами, ждала Одинокая гора.

Рассвет следующего дня застал его уменьшившийся отряд уже на озере. Весла мерно погружались в студеную воду, в спокойной глади которой, как в зеркале, отражалось подернутое легкими облаками серое предутреннее небо. Торин стоял на носу лодки, всем телом ощущая, как каждый вдох, каждое движение приближают его к дому. У него за спиной, налегая на весла, в унисон выдыхали кхазад и дрожал замерзший в своем кафтанчике маленький взломщик, а впереди, закрывая полнеба посеребренными снегом склонами, возвышалась Одинокая гора. С каждым движением весел, с каждым шагом она казалась все больше, вздымалась все круче, вознося на головокружительную высоту свой горделивый пик, пока на исходе четвертого дня они не разбили лагерь в укромной лощине на западном склоне Вороньей высоты. Один за другим его спутники уснули, а Торин сидел всю ночь, вороша угли в тлеющем костерке и слушая, как воет ветер в развалинах укреплений, пока проснувшийся в самый глухой час перед рассветом Двалин на чистом кхуздуле не отправил своего короля спать. Заворачиваясь в плащ и пристраиваясь спиной к подходящему камню, Торин улыбался: наверху средь камней коротко перекликнулись в _о_ роны.

Большую часть следующего дня они провели, разведывая окрестности Ворот. Эребор выглядел покинутым и безмолвным, под стать царящему в некогда плодородной долине запустению. Скоро, — мысленно пообещал Торин, касаясь ладонью шершавого камня, — уже скоро. Потайную дверь за крутым отрогом на западном склоне Горы нашли быстро. Торин может и проплутал бы, путая одно ущелье с другим, но ноги помнили лучше глаз, и он безошибочно вывел отряд прямо к круто убегающей ввысь тропе и потом еще несколько дней наблюдал, как Нори пытается выстукивать пустоты в сером камне, а Бомбур проломить скалу топором. Оставалось только ждать.

Ключ повернулся легко, словно заперли потайную дверь вчера, а не полторы сотни лет назад. Торин коснулся шершавого, поросшего лишайниками и мхом, серого камня кончиками пальцев. Налег, затаив дыхание и готовясь перенести на руки весь свой немалый вес, но скала легко поддалась, словно только и ждала его прикосновения. В стене обозначился проход пять на три футов, и массивная дверь бесшумно скользнула назад и в сторону, открывая низкий коридор, ведущий в самое сердце Эребора.

Торин выдохнул. _Дом. Его_ дом. _Его_ Эребор. Его родовое гнездо, его королевство. Его сокр… Он одернул себя. Балин за его спиной тихо плакал.

Торин шагнул внутрь, пытаясь надышаться головокружительно сладким воздухом Горы, лаская руками ее стены и камни. Остальные потянулись следом, слишком потрясенные, чтобы говорить, и только маленький взломщик удивленно спросил:   
— А что это там, наверху?  
И Торину не понадобилось оборачиваться, чтобы ответить.  
— Это Аркенстон, мастер Бэггинс. То, ради чего вы здесь.

Размышляя потом уже много позже о том часе, Торин гадал, изменилось бы что-нибудь, если бы он проводил хоббита сам, если бы рассказал, почему важен для него этот камень. Ведь мастер Бэггинс всю дорогу терся около волшебника, а с мнением того о себе и родовом своем «проклятии» Торин был знаком хорошо. А даже если бы и рассказал, достало бы у маленького взломщика сердца поверить в него так, как верили в него те двенадцать, что пошли с ним в этот Поход? И тысячи тех, что остались ждать в Синих Горах. Этого Торин не ведал, но если что и было ему известно наверняка, так то, что в конечном итоге все обернулось не так уж и плохо.

Зыбкий свет полумесяца то освещал пятачок перед потайной дверью, то пропадал за бежавшими по темному небу косматыми облаками. Далеко внизу у подножия Горы поблескивала зажатая скалами мелкая речушка. Нори в очередной раз взглянул на оставленную открытой дверь и со вздохом пожаловался, что с тех пор, как мастер Бэггинс ушел, прошла целая вечность. Дори покивал головой. Торин раздраженно дернул плечом. Сейчас, сидя на пороге своего королевства, ждать в бездействии оказалось стократ тяжелее, чем в темницах Лихолесского короля.  
— Балин, как думаешь, «Драконий коридор» в Привратном чертоге уцелел?

Сидевший на большом камне старший Фундинуил задумчиво пригладил бороду.  
— Стены-то нет, но вот болты, порода в подвесах, пожалуй, — ответил он, поразмыслив, — Ворота он смял, в Привратном чертоге покуролесил знатно, но не думаю, чтобы он возвращался туда специально искать и крушить ловушки. Его куда больше интересует золото, не железо.

Торин кивнул, обхватывая себя руками. Двалин, неслышно подойдя, встал рядом.  
— «Драконий коридор»?  
Торин кивнул.  
— Глаза, крылья, — криво усмехнулся он, вспоминая, как Трандуил, изгибаясь под ним, шипел свои проклятия, — и завалить сверху чем-нибудь тяжелым для надежности.  
Двалин пожевал ус.  
— Ну, болты точно остались, их просто не успели использовать все, когда он вломился. И подвесы тоже. Сорок-шестьдесят пудов породы в каждом. Если несколько таких уронить разом, то мало ему не покажется.  
— Его надо сначала туда заманить, — Торин дернул уголком рта, — я, конечно, могу пойти поорать перед Воротами, но лучше, чтобы на галерее в это время уже кто-то был.

Двалин задумчиво пригладил бороду и тут скала у них под ногами дрогнула. Каменное крошево, дробно стуча о скалистые склоны, посыпалось вниз, оседая на бородах и попадая за шиворот.  
— Землетрясение, — пискнул вцепившийся в братьев Ори, и Торин безрадостно усмехнулся, наблюдая в широко распахнутых испуганных глазах писаря свое отражение.  
— Нет, малыш. Это _дракон_.   
Из приоткрытой двери долго и надсадно выдохнуло жаром.

— Бильбо… — ахнул кто-то. Торин рванул из-за пояса тяжелый меч.   
— Пошли!  
— К-куда? — севшим голосом осведомился Дори, и Торин оглянулся уже от двери.  
— Его нельзя выпускать из Горы! Ни в коем случае! — он указал острием меча туда, где далеко на юге поблескивала едва заметная за могучими отрогами Одинокой Горы гладь Долгого озера и бросился внутрь, навстречу огню и жару. В полушаге позади тяжело бухали сапоги Двалина.

Тронный зал был огромным. Торин никогда, кажется, не забывал насколько огромным, и все же, вылетев из низкого коридора в этот величественный, протянувшийся на многие мили чертог, он застыл вновь, как в первый день пораженный великолепием вздымавшихся на невообразимую высоту сводов, строгими рядами колонн, схожих деталями обработки, но разнящихся рисунком богатой породы. Он помнил этот зал освещенным тысячами огней, помнил, как отблески пламени плясали на гладко отполированных галереях и переходах, а сейчас чертог тонул в полумраке, пахнущем пылью, гарью и чем-то едким и несомненно живым, словно полежавший на солнце хвост сброшенный ящерицей, а все пространство пола, насколько хватало глаз, усеивали тускло поблескивающие в темноте груды золота. 

Сзади раздалось торопливое шлепанье босых ног и на площадку вынесся запыхавшийся взломщик.  
— Живой?  
— Это ненадолго, — пискнул мастер Бэггинс, пытаясь прошмыгнуть мимо него в спасительный коридор.   
— Ты нашел Аркенстон? — в коридоре грохотали шаги приотставших кхазад, а во тьме чертога шевелилось, приближаясь, что-то громадное.  
— Отсюда нужно уходить! Дракон…  
— Аркенстон! — нажал Торин, но было поздно. Глаза мастера Бэггинса сделались размером с золотую монету, и Торин успел только толкнуть его вниз и прыгнул сам. В спину дохнуло пламя.

Они бежали и крались по принадлежавшему Торину дворцу, пробираясь с уровня на уровень, меняя парадные галереи на черные ходы. Торин слышал за спиной дыхание восьмерых кхазад, чувствовал плечом плечо Двалина и видел по круглым испуганным глазам Бильбо, что тот давно и безнадежно потерялся в необъятных переходах и залах гномьего города-государства. Но Торин твердо знал куда идти. Разграбленный и опустошенный приходом дракона Эребор застыл на многие десятилетия, как застывает мотылек, неосторожно попавший в густую вязкую каплю смолы. Но в отличие от мотылька, пойманного в ловушку в куске янтаря, которому никогда уже не расправить крылья, Эребор все это время ждал лишь умелой руки, чтобы пробудиться, и Торин собирался пробудить самое его сердце — плавильни.

— Ты обрюзг и разжирел, пока валялся здесь, слизняк! — выплюнул он в морду распластавшегося по стене шахты дракона. Кровь кипела внутри от знакомого хмельного азарта. Он был у себя дома и он собирался этот дом отвоевать. Дракон, ощерившись, втянул воздух. Его гигантское нутро раздулось, просвечивая закипавшем внутри пламенем.  
— Укройтесь! — приказал Торин спутникам, и на миг поймал свое отражение в зрачках Бильбо. Он выглядел отчаянным. Или безумным. 

— Загоните его в зал Королей! — крикнул он, надеясь, что Двалин поймет. Должен понять. Думать времени больше не было, планировать — тоже. Только бежать, бежать по узким переходам, следом за катящейся рядом рекой расплавленного золота. Коридор оборвался на невообразимой высоте. Торин раскинул руки, оттолкнулся как следует и прыгнул, метя в одну из цепей, свисающих над установленной дедом аккурат перед нападением дракона формой для статуи. Руки дернуло, едва не вывернув из суставов, ноги не сразу нашли опору, но Смауг уже подползал к пролому в стене. Снаружи на бархатно-темном небе алмазами поблескивали первые редкие звезды.  
— Я здесь, ты, безмозглый червяк! — крикнул Торин во всю мощь своих легких. Дракон оглянулся. Он был огромен. Казалось, Торин уже свыкся с этой мыслью, побывав у него на носу и заглянув в пасть, разверстую буквально у себя под ногами, и все же, когда змей шел на него, легко доставая крыльями до колонн в противоположных концах чертога и сверля бездонными провалами узких вертикальных зрачков, он вновь поразился его размерам. 

— Я пожрал всех ваших прославленных воинов. Я вселил ужас в сердца людей, — рокотал Смауг, приближаясь, и Торин почувствовал, как взгляд этих огромных немигающих глаз пробуждает внутри неутолимую темную жажду, застилающую разум и взор и заставляющую желать Эребора со всем его золотом до самой распоследней монетки себе и только себе. — Я теперь Король-под-Горой!  
Внутри полыхнуло злостью и уязвленной гордостью, и Торин вцепился в это чувство, изо всех сил стряхивая с себя призрак дедовского безумия.  
— Это земля гномов — сказал он ясно и твердо, — и золото гномов! Пришел час нашей мести! — и крикнул звонко, так чтобы услышали, скрытые за статуей кхазад: — Вынимай!

Тугие болты со скрежетом вышли из ободьев, удерживающих форму вместе. Торин и не думал, что на злобной морде Смауга может появиться такое до нелепости восхищенное выражение. А потом чудом удержавшая форму даже эти несколько секунд статуя дрогнула и расплавленный металл хлынул во все стороны. Дракона смело. Снизу дохнуло жаром. Колонны до середины окрасились тягучими потеками сбегающего вниз золота. Спускаясь по цепи вниз Торин краем глаза видел, как Двалин и Нори с остальными пробираются наверх к механизмам «Драконьей галереи», к тяжелым болтам, способным пробить крылья, и подвесам, могущим разом обрушить вниз столько породы, что хватило бы заполнить шахту, в которую они со Смаугом давеча ухнули, до краев.

Несколько секунд в чертоге было оглушительно тихо, только шипел и трескался от невыносимого жара камень, а потом по безмятежной глади залившего пол металла волнами пошла тягучая рябь, и дракон с ревом поднял рогатую голову, медленно вытягивая огромное тело из золотого плена. В первое мгновение Торин с отчаянием подумал, что он остался невредим, а потом на поверхности раскаленной массы появились крылья. Прожженная насквозь кожа слезала на ходу, отваливаясь обугленными съежившимися лохмотьями, медленно тонувшими в металле. Когти на крыльях соскальзывали, когда дракон пытался привычно уцепиться ими за камни, то, что осталось от перепонок и сочленений подергивалось, словно он не мог ни расправить их до конца, ни сложить как следует. Смауг ревел, не переставая, и Торин не мог разобрать в этом полном злобы и боли реве ничего, кроме слова «месть». 

Он спрыгнул наземь, перекатился в сторону — пол был горячий, словно печка — и побежал, держась в тени колонн, за изрыгающей проклятия тварью. Пора — колотилось у него в висках, — Двалин, ну! Пора! До пролома оставалось не больше сотни футов. Торин видел, как далеко на юге в ночи поблескивало пол луной Долгое озеро и мерцали огоньки казавшегося отсюда крошечным Эсгарота. Остывающее золото блестящими тягучими каплями отмечало каждый шаг дракона.  
— Сейчас! — не выдержав, крикнул Торин в темноту над Воротами, — сейчас!!!

Смауг оглянулся. В его сощуренных глазах полыхало багровое пламя.  
— Ты… — проревел он, втягивая воздух, — ты!

Между покрытыми золотом чешуйками раздувшегося брюха яркими сполохами взъярилось собирающееся там пламя. Не уйти — понял Торин — никак не уйти.  
— Торин! — заполошно вскрикнул взломщик, дернулся к нему, упал и из-за пазухи у него выпало что-то, испускающее волшебный, переливчатый, словно вода на солнце, словно снег в сиянии звезд и роса лунной ночью свет, и откатилось прямо под ноги Торину. Несколько мгновений он ошарашено смотрел на вот так запросто лежавший в одном движении от него Аркенстон. 

Смауг, медленно распахивая клокотавшую добела раскаленным пламенем пасть, вытянул вперед морду.

— Торин! — закричал откуда-то сверху — слишком далеко — Двалин.

_Только тот Король-под-Горой, чье сердце будет свободно от жажды золота, сможет взять камень Королей и повелевать драконом_ — некстати всплыло в голове.

Камень был гладким, прохладным и легко лег в ладонь. От волны жара, исходящего из распахнутой пасти, взметнулись волосы.  
— Стой, — сказал Торин негромко, сжимая камень в кулаке, и повторил зачем-то, — стой.

Смауг застыл на середине движения. Его клокотавшее пламенем нутро медленно гасло, багровея и остывая, как прогоревшие угли. Глаза цвета крови и огня с темными провалами змеиных зрачков подернулись блеклой тенью. С нелепо раскинутых крыльев шлепались капли золота и ошметки кожи. Торин замер, удивленно прислушиваясь к биению собственного сердца. И Эребор замер тоже.


	5. Глава 4. Фили

— Мне скучно! — пожаловался Кили, едва завидев в дверях вернувшихся с рынка Фили и Баина. Тильда хихикнула, когда он закатил глаза, стаскивая грязную мешковатую шапку, под которой прятал косы. Впрочем, положа руку на сердце, Фили не мог винить брата. Следующим утром истекала вторая неделя, как в Озерном городе почти ничего не происходило. 

Вечером того дня, когда дядя отплыл к Эребору, в город пробралась ватага орков. Шли по их следам — в этом Фили был уверен, поскольку наведались они только к Барду, обходя остальные дома. Почти тотчас же объявились и эльфы — рыжая, что заведовала стражей, и Трандуилов сынок собственной персоной. Фили в общем-то после темниц еще не то, чтобы очень соскучился — и две дюжины отлично сбалансированных метательных ножей острухим не забыл — но дралась парочка лихо, и он, скрепя сердце, стерпел их присутствие. Тем более, что и терпеть-то пришлось всего ничего. Орки, получив достойный отпор, убрались восвояси, лихолесский принц ускакал за ними, а чуть погодя ушла и рыжая, устроив перед своим уходом целое представление с ацеласом и песнопениями на синдарине над и без нее заживающей раной. «Штаны с меня снять хотела», — со знанием дела подмигнул потом Кили, на что Фили закатил глаза под дружное хихиканье Тильды и Сигурд. 

Собственно, на этом приключения и закончились. Кили день ото дня все бойчее ковылял и все меньше опирался на стены и стулья. Оин помогал на кухне и учил девчонок, для чего какая травка надобна. Бофур спал, пел или занимался по дому тем, до чего у вечно смурного и занятого лодочника не доходили руки. А Фили держал ухо востро. У него вошло в привычку, переодевшись, слоняться по базару и площади перед ратушей, собирая слухи и сплетни. Баин частенько составлял ему компанию, подсказывая укромные уголки, откуда можно было наблюдать и слушать за многим из того, что происходило в Эсгароте. А происходило недоброе.

Несколько дней назад в городе изрядно струхнули. Поздней ночью возвышавшаяся на севере Гора вздрогнула, высокие склоны озарились багряным заревом. Оно продержалось некоторое время и исчезло восвояси, хотя перепуганные вусмерть кумушки еще полночи носились по улицам с заполошными криками: «Дракон!», а те, что были посообразительнее, и вовсе ночевали в лодках в некотором отдалении от города. Но наутро заснеженная вершина стояла такая же молчаливая и белая, что и всегда. А вот по городу поползли слухи один другого краше. Говорили и что дракон сожрал гномов, подавился «тем, самым толстым» и сдох, и что гномы общими усилиями извели все-таки дракона, но погибли сами. Вестей от Горы не было, и истории передавались из уст в уста, обрастая все новыми и новыми подробностями, и суть их сводилась к одному: в нескольких днях пути к северу осталась без хозяина и присмотра очень-очень большая груда сокровищ.

— Ну что? — спросил Кили, когда Фили уселся с гребнем к нему на кровать.  
— Бургомистр собирает ополчение, — переходя на кхуздул, тихо сказал Фили, — уже всерьез решено, третьего дня выступают.  
Брат задумчиво поскреб подбородок.  
— Больше нескольких сотен не наберут.  
— Дяде в Горе и этого с лихвой хватит.   
Они переглянулись.  
— У Барда под домом припрятана лодка, — понизив голос, шепнул Кили. Фили закатил глаза — а то он не знал.  
— Попрошу Сигурд собрать нам припасов в дорогу, — он подождал, пока Кили перестанет понимающе играть бровями и спросил, — ты-то как?   
Брат скривился и, досадливо отмахнувшись, почти без усилий поднялся на ноги.

Отплыли вечером, когда над городом сгустились зыбкие осенние сумерки. Прощаясь с ними Бард пробурчал только «скатертью дорога», девочки крепко обняли каждого, а Баин, косясь на отца, потихоньку попросил взять его с собой. Сидевший на корме Бофур бесшумно отталкивался от поднимавшихся из воды свай обмотанной старым тряпьем лопастью весла. Лодка тихо скользила в полумраке под улицами и домами, почти не показываясь на открытой воде. 

Когда с досок над головами посыпалась труха и отблески огня замелькали чаще, Фили поднял руку, предупреждая спутников:  
— Ратуша рядом.  
Но особой нужды таится не было. На главной площади даже в этот поздний час было так многолюдно, что вряд ли кто там обратил бы внимание на тихо скользившую под досками тень. Весело трещало пламя в высоких жаровнях, рекой лилось пиво и гревшиеся у огня стражники с ополченцами наперебой мечтали о том, на что пустить добытое в Горе золото. Оин, прислушиваясь к обрывкам разговоров через свой рожок, неодобрительно покачал головой. Глаза Кили воинственно вспыхнули, и Фили успокаивающе коснулся его рукой.  
— Пусть попробуют его добыть для начала.

К тому времени, как они вышли на открытую воду, совсем стемнело. Берега озера терялись во мраке, но сквозь легкие перистые облака над головой то и дело проглядывали звезды. Кхазад по очереди сменяли друг друга на веслах, держа огни Озерного города строго за кормой, и к рассвету Фили уже ясно различил далеко впереди пенистое устье Быстротечной. 

Высадившись, они некоторое время придерживались берега реки, а когда та все сильней стала забирать к востоку, огибая широкую долину, именовавшуюся теперь Драконьей пустошью, пошли, не сворачивая, прямо на север туда, где на фоне прозрачного неба искрилась покрытыми снегом склонами Одинокая гора.

Воронью высоту, как и предупреждал дядя, пропустить оказалось невозможно: могучий отрог с плоской, словно срубленной топором вершиной возвышался прямо у них на пути. Кили устал и хромал сильнее обычного, но переспорить его не удалось: к развалинам сторожевых укреплений на вершине скалы они подползали все вместе. Клонился к закату четвертый день пути. Небо было подернуто легкими белоснежными облаками. Остывающий диск солнца тонул в сине-сизом мареве далеко на западе, окрашивая скалы у главных Ворот Эребора мягкими охряными красками. Как на ладони раскинувшаяся перед глазами Фили местность была тиха и пустынна: только шумела, стиснутая крутыми берегами, говорливая река и высоко в отрогах выл на одной ноте ветер. Высеченные в скале дозорные галереи, смотровые площадки и оружейные башни Эребора глядели на долину слепыми темными глазницами. Сердце тоскливо сжалось в груди. А потом откуда-то сверху донеслось пронзительное карканье, с востока налетел холодный ночной ветер, и Фили различил, как затрепыхался вывешенный над одной из галерей некогда темно-синий, а теперь выцветший до бледно-голубого стяг с вышитой золотыми нитями наковальней под семью восьмилучевыми звездами.

К Воротам они бежали и хромавший Кили впереди всех. Фили приотстал только потому, что Оин без конца дергал его за рукав и, показывая рожком вверх — туда, где в закатной вышине неба кружились хороводами темные точки, кричал на бегу:  
— В _о_ роны вернулись в Эребор! В _о_ роны вернулись! — и птицы звонко каркали в ответ, словно приветствовали их в давно покинутом доме.

Дори и Бомбура они заметили сразу — те сортировали огромные валуны у разрушенных Ворот, причем Фили так и не понял: пытаются они заложить дыру или, наоборот, ее расширить. Балин и Ори были внутри — колдовали над разложенными на камне пергаментами, и когда старший Фундинуил прижал их с братом к себе в богатырском объятии, Фили с наслаждением вдохнул исходящий от наставника запах чернил.  
— Дядя? — спросил он, отстраняясь, и Балин, подняв очи горе, показал куда-то вверх.

Фили медленно задрал голову. Взгляд скользил по стройным рядам массивных колонн, по высеченным в них и на них галереям, по мостикам и переходам, проброшенным на невообразимой высоте, где сужались величественные склоны, по светильникам, размером с людскую таверну, цепи от которых уходили куда-то во мрак, по стягам с родословными, начало которым положили семь праотцев, по стенам, единственным украшением которым служила искусная огранка, подчеркивавшая цвет и богатый рисунок камня. 

— Дядя? — робко окликнул Фили эту величественную красоту, и Эребор, подхватив его слова, разнес их звонким эхом по всем закоулкам Горы. Высоко наверху блеснуло пламя, на миг очерчивая ощетинившуюся зубцами и оплетенную цепями галерею, а потом огонь отодвинулся и вниз, весело блестя глазами, глянул Торин. Он оглядел прибывших, сунул фонарь возвышавшемуся позади него верной тенью мистеру Двалину и, широко раскинув руки, отвесил церемонный поклон.  
— Добро пожаловать в королевство Эребор, сыновья моей сестры, — звонко крикнул он сверху.

На ночлег устроились в караульне с западной стороны от разрушенных Ворот. Она защищала от холодного осеннего ветра и, выходя на одну из обзорных галерей, открывала прекрасный вид на раскинувшуюся перед Горой долину. Большую часть сохранившейся внутри мебели пустили на растопку, Двалин ушел сторожить, умаявшийся за день Кили задремал, завернувшись в плащ, и тогда Торин подсел к Фили с трубкой.  
— Ну, рассказывай.  
— Бургомистр собирает ополчение. Выйдут… — Фили посчитал дни, — выйти должны были вчера. Несколько сотен их будет точно.  
Торин кивнул, выбивая трубку и засыпая свежего табаку.  
— Все считают, что вы погибли, и дракон тоже, и Гора теперь ничья.  
Торин снова кивнул, в трубке вспыхнули искры, запахло душистым Ширским табаком и летом.

— Орки наведались в тот же день, что вы отплыли, и эльфы следом, — он коротко пересказал их с Кили приключение. Торин вскинул бровь.  
— Леголас? Один, без свиты?  
Фили кивнул. Дядя хмыкнул и снова затянулся. В уголке его рта блуждала кривая улыбка.  
— Значит, и его остроухое величество в гости надо ждать.  
— Зачем? Мы же сбежали, не обещали ему ничего.  
Торин только усмехнулся. Сидевший напротив Балин бросил на короля странный взгляд, словно боялся — не то его, не то за него.

Фили помолчал, глядя в пламя. С трудом глодающие ссохшееся за много лет дерево язычки огня убаюкивали. Он зевнул, потер глаза рукой, наткнулся на мрачный взгляд сидевшего напротив хоббита, улыбнулся, но ответной улыбки не последовало. Торин подтолкнул его плечом.  
— Спи уже, золото.  
Фили кивнул. Повозился немного, устраиваясь поудобнее рядом с братом, а потом понял, что не давало ему покоя.  
— Дядя, — спросил он потянув узбада за рукав, — а как же дракон? Что с ним стало?  
Еще сидевшие у костра и укладывающиеся кхазад будто невзначай затихли, прислушиваясь, но Торин сказал только:  
— Сам узнаешь, как время придет.  
Фили прикусил язык — чуять темы с вопросами, на которые лучше не знать ответ, он давно научился.

Он улегся, сунул руки под голову, посмотрел на сводчатый потолок. По стенам вилась руническая надпись: расписание страж и караулов. «Четвертому караулу надлежит занять место от восемнадцатого зубца…» — начал читать он, остальные руны терялись в полумраке.  
— Что мы теперь будем делать? — спросил он у неподвижного силуэта дяди.  
Тот снова пыхнул трубкой.  
— Ждать.  
— Чего ждать? — глаза слипались, но упускать момент, когда Торин вот так спокойно и по-домашнему отвечал на вопросы, не хотелось.  
— Когда нас осадят.  
Фили нахмурился. Осадить Гору?   
— Кто? Зачем?  
Торин вздернул бровь и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Ты Таркуна вообще на привалах слушал?  
Фили недоуменно нахмурился. Таркуна было трудно не услышать — волшебник ел больше всех, болтал больше всех и хохотал громче всех. Торин воздел очи горе.  
— То-то и оно, что за болтовней главного ты не слышишь. Не только эльфы с лодочниками наведаются. Надо ждать кое-кого и похуже.  
— Азога?  
Черты дяди в свете вспыхнувших в трубке искр стали жесткими.  
— Спи, — отрубил он, — раз пришли, значит, будете помогать со стеной завтра.  
Фили тихонько вздохнул и повернулся на бок.

Стену восстановили за сутки, заложив недостающий участок сухой кладкой. По окрестным башням и дозорным площадкам расставили камнеметательные машины и стрелометы. Торин сводил их с Кили в оружейную — ту, что располагалась в палатах, где жили некогда подгорные короли — вручил каждому по звенящей тысячами сияющих колечек мифриловой кольчуге и разрешил выбирать остальной доспех и одежду самим. Возвращались они довольные донельзя и вооруженные, как и подобает подгорным принцам. Фили даже замену почти всем своим отобранным в Лихолесье кинжалам нашел. Потянулись дни. Они по очереди несли дозор на стене — все, кроме хоббита; подгоняли доспехи; точили мечи и железные стрелы; дядя, мистер Двалин и Нори много времени проводили наверху, проверяя и перепроверяя ловушки «Драконьего коридора», а они с Кили так и не забрались в Эребор дальше Привратного чертога — то у Торина находилось им какое-нибудь занятие, то мистер Двалин гонял их меж колонн так, словно они оба опять стали безбородыми юнцами, не знавшими с какой стороны браться за топор. 

Дядин телохранитель загнал их в ловушку за одной из поваленных колонн: в тесном углу они уже не могли нападать разом: только мешались друг другу, и остановившись — навершие топора смотрело Кили в грудь, меч плашмя касался кадыка Фили — спросил:  
— Ну, где сплоховали?  
Фили раздосадовано засопел:   
— Я слишком его прикрывал. Подставился.  
Кили зло зыркнул из-под мокрой челки:  
— Доприкрывался.

— Цыц! — рыкнул мистер Двалин и они оба послушно замолкли. — А ты, — он ткнул в доспех младшего навершием, — коли видел, что он удар держит, какого барлога лез вперед?  
Кили переступил с ноги на ногу и засопел теперь уже виновато.  
— То-то же, — воин отступил назад и крутанул в руках оружие, — марш на исходную.  
— Эй, хорош! — окликнул со стены дядя Торин. — Поднимайтесь — гости пожаловали. 

Оказавшись на стене, Фили с наслаждением подставил разгоряченное лицо холодному ветру. Небо было высоким и чистым, обещая холодную ясную ночь. Солнце уже скрылось за западными отрогами Горы и в долине сгущались ранние предзимние сумерки. На юге, на расстоянии нескольких полетов стрелы, один за другим вспыхивали огоньки сотен костров. Под стены Эребора пришел Озерный город. 

Порыв ветра донес гомон и шум разбиваемого лагеря, смех и обрывки песен — тех самых, про «золотые реки». Фили посмотрел на Торина. Дядя стоял, привалившись к стене, и задумчиво поглаживал оперение ворона, косившего на него любопытным взглядом глаза-бусины. Птицы вообще чувствовали себя в Эреборе как дома.   
— Огня на виду не зажигать, — коротко приказал узбад, — будет им с утречка подарок.  
Кили крутанулся на пятках, предчувствуя забаву, и перегнулся через парапет, пытаясь пересчитать огни. Кхазад радостно загомонили и только маленький взломщик раздосадовано бурчал себе под нос, сетуя на предстоящий ужин из студеной воды, жесткой солонины да сухарника. На него не обратили внимания, но, начиная с того дня, дозоры ночами несли только Торин и мистер Двалин.

Зрелище поутру им и правда представилось презабавное. Мастер Бэггинс даже забрался на камень, чтобы лучше видеть. Внизу, на некотором отдалении от стены, собралась разношерстная компания: на белой лошади, которую крепко держали под уздцы двое плечистых парней, неуверенно восседал бургомистр Озерного города собственной персоной. Рядом с ним суетливо понукал вислоухого ослика маленький чернявый человечек — Альфрид, а впереди стояли дюжины две стражников. Алебард при них не было, заметил Фили, только мечи да мешки с лопатами. Сейчас они о чем-то оживленно спорили, показывая пальцами в сторону возведенной стены.

— Кили, — подозвал дядя, — пугани-ка. Но не до смерти.

Брат хмыкнул, подхватил принесенный на такой случай лук и выстрелил, почти не целясь. Короткая толстая стрела, со свистом ударив под ноги коню, отскочила в сторону. Животное взвилось на дыбы и бургомистр, не удержавшись, мешком сполз на землю, путаясь в богатом одеянии. Ослик, испуганный ржанием гневно бьющего копытами соседа, несмотря на все попытки Альфрида его остановить, с пронзительным ревом рванул в сторону лагеря, высоко вскидывая зад. Стражники торопливо отошли на безопасное расстояние. Бургомистр, кряхтя и потирая спину, ковылял следом, потрясая кулаком и проклиная не то своих людей, не то засевших в Горе гномов.

— Может стрелометом? — с надеждой спросил Кили, наблюдая из-под приставленной ко лбу ладони за причиненным переполохом, но Торин покачал головой.  
— Еще успеешь.   
Больше в этот день ничего примечательного не произошло. 

Вечером Фили не спалось, хотя мистер Двалин гонял их с оружием не меньше обычного. Он долго лежал, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию брата, а потом, неслышно поднявшись, вышел на стену. Ночь стояла тихая и беззвездная. Огни расположившегося напротив ворот лагеря словно делали мрак еще темней: Фили с трудом угадывал во тьме скалистые очертания западного отрога и Вороньей высоты. Торин стоял, опираясь о парапет и зажав в руке давно остывшую трубку. Дядя бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, и Фили неловко пожал плечами, кутаясь в подбитый мехом плащ: на стене было холодно.  
— Не мог уснуть, — тихо сказал он и Торин кивнул: — Бывает.

Фили задрал голову. Далеко в вышине остроконечный пик Одинокой горы вспарывал брюхо низким лохматым тучам.   
— Слышишь это? — тихо спросил дядя и Фили замер, вслушиваясь в ночь.  
Высоко в скалах выл ветер, хлопал на ветру вывешенный Торином стяг, шумела Быстротечная — еще не такая говорливая у Ворот, как ниже на перекатах. Далеко в лагере людей трещало пламя в кострах и бряцало оружие. Фили медленно покачал головой.  
— Нет, ничего.  
— То-то и оно, — Торин дернул краем губ, — остроухие пожаловали.  
Фили нахмурился:  
— Откуда ты..?  
Торин улыбнулся:  
— Я не знаю, они — да.

Он сдвинулся в сторону и Фили разглядел сидящую на парапете птицу. Ворон каркнул, расправляя крылья, и Фили, порывшись в карманах, выудил недоеденный кусок сухарника. Птица скосила на него взгляд, боком подобралась поближе и, аккуратно взяв клювом угощение, сорвалась с парапета, растворяясь в ночи. Из темноты над головами каркнули в ответ и все смолкло.

— Иди спать. Уже недолго осталось.  
Еще не было полуночи, но у Фили было ощущение, что дядя и не про сон говорит. Он внезапно почувствовал, как наваливается усталость, но все же помедлил.  
— А ты?  
Торин полез за огнивом и кисетом.  
— Двалин сменит. Ступай, золото.  
Фили пошел обратно к караульне и голос дяди догнал его уже на пороге.  
— Завтра без щитов и шлемов чтобы на стену носа никто не высовывал.   
Фили кивнул. Огонек трубки на миг выхватил из темноты профиль Короля-под-Горой: задумчивый и спокойный.

День выдался таким же хмурым и студеным, как и ночь накануне. Стылое небо было сплошь затянуто низкими тучами, говорливая река приумолкла, схваченная хрупкой еще коркою льда. Ветер забирался под тяжелые доспехи, обжигал щеки в прорезях шлемов и крепко трепал узкие полотна эльфийских стягов, украшавших копья выстроившегося перед Горой стройными рядами лихолесского воинства. 

— По цвету волос он их, что ли, строит? — едва шевеля губами, шепнул брат, подталкивая Фили локтем. — Глянь — та сотня рыжие, дальше светлые, дальше…  
Торин многозначительно вздохнул, и Кили умолк на полуслове.

Ряды стоявших впереди — и действительно рыжих — эльфов расступились, пропуская белую лошадь бургомистра и огромного оленя с раскидистыми ветвистыми рогами, на котором восседал владыка Трандуил. Фили разглядел Таркуна среди неровного квадрата кое-как построенных ополченцев и стражников Эсгарота: маг опирался на посох, и лица его было не разглядеть из-под широкополой шляпы. 

— Приветствую тебя, Торин Дубощит! — разнесся над долиной голос эльфа. — Я вижу, ты вернул себе свое королевство. Зачем же, словно тать в пещере, ты скрываешься от тех, кто в час нужды оказал тебе помощь?  
Бургомистр, нервно сжимавший поводья коня, торопливо кивнул головой. 

— И тебе поздорову, — усмехнулся Торин, — давай поговорим, коли явился. Правитель Озерного города действительно оказал помощь мне и моим спутникам. Цена была названа и оговорена, и я готов ее уплатить, но ничего не было сказано о том, что к моему порогу придут требовать ее силой.   
Бургомистр неловко поерзал в седле, явно почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке.

— Что же касается тебя, владыка, — продолжил дядя, — то я уже сказал однажды: ты слишком мало даешь для того, кто так много просит.  
Глаза владыки Лихолесья зло сузились. Кили за спиной дяди вопросительно вздернул брови, но Фили только и мог, что недоуменно пожать плечами в ответ.  
— Никто не назовет дружеской помощью жесткую постель в эльфийской темнице. Я тебе никаких обещаний не давал. И пока твоя армия стоит под моими стенами Озерный город не получит ни единой монеты.   
Бургомистр недовольно нахмурился и с внезапной неприязнью посмотрел на эльфийского короля.

— Возвращайся восвояси, — голос дяди стал резким и жестким, — пока я не попортил тебе вторую щеку.  
Трандуил стремительным, как бросок атакующей змеи, движением взмахнул рукой, и эльфийская рать за его спиной вмиг ощетинилась натянутыми луками. Фили вскинул щит, прикрывая дядю справа. Слева Кили повторил его движение. Кхазад попрятались за щитами, а мастер Бэггинс, испуганно пискнув, нырнул за камень с которого наблюдал за происходящим.   
— Стойте, — раздался внизу зычный голос Таркуна, — послушайте…   
Но в этот момент над долиной хрипло и надсадно запели чужие рога. 

Гномы встревожено переглянулись, ополчение Озерного города опасливо вытягивало шеи и даже по безупречным рядам эльфийских воинов прошелестела легкая рябь. Король Трандуил привстал на стременах, вглядываясь вдаль, и зрелище, признал Фили, открылось невеселое. С севера и с юга в долину вливались две ощетинившихся мечами и пиками колонны. Основную массу составляли орки и гоблины, но на флангах щерились и скалились, предвкушая скорую добычу, стаи варгов со всадниками и без, и возвышались неповоротливые фигуры троллей: у некоторых из них на спинах виднелись осадные орудия и запасы камней. В воздухе с пронзительными криками носились огромные, клыкастые летучие мыши. Земли стало не видно из-за наступающих орд. Передние части орочьего воинства уже рассредоточивались по долине, готовясь к бою, а колонны все тянулись и тянулись из-за скалистых холмов. Кили вдруг вскрикнул, указывая на юго-запад: на Вороньей высоте суетились орки, торопливо устанавливая на дозорной вершине длинные жерди с сигнальными флажками.

Звонко пропели эльфийские рога. Войско Трандуила стремительно перестраивалось, готовясь лицом к лицу встретить давнего врага. Сбившиеся в беспорядочную кучу ополченцы из Озерного города неприкаянно топтались меж их стройных рядов, и Фили потерял из виду остроконечную шляпу волшебника. Члены отряда подбадривали друг друга воинственными криками, Кили, натянув тетиву, выискивал первую цель, а Балин что-то быстро и тихо говорил наклонившемуся к нему узбаду. Дядя отрицательно качал головой но, поймав взгляд Фили, коротко улыбнулся. Старший Фундинуил продолжал настаивать, Фили не мог разобрать слов: эльфы вскинули луки, воздух загудел от множества стрел, а через мгновение они дробно застучали по щитам, находя зазоры в их стене и узкие щели в доспехах. Многие орки упали, но основная масса разомкнула щиты и побежала вперед. Эльфы успели дать еще один залп, и еще, а потом шеренги схлестнулись, и скалы у подножия Одинокой Горы щедро обагрились кровью.

С Вороньей высоты надсадно прогудел рог, сигнальные флажки пришли в движение, вычерчивая причудливую фигуру, и Фили заметил, как державшиеся позади основных рядов огромные тролли разом пришли в движение, и целью их была не завязавшаяся сеча — они шли прямо на Эребор.  
— Дядя, — он тронул короля за руку, и тот кивнул: — Вижу.  
Торин выпрямился во весь рост, отстранил Балина и, бросив короткий взгляд на поле брани, оглянулся на безмолвные чертоги Одинокой горы.  
— Смауг, — позвал он негромко, и эхо многократно усилило этот звук, пока он не загремел у каждого в барабанных перепонках.

Фили еще успел подумать, что, верно, ослышался, а потом камни под его ногами еле ощутимо дрогнули и полумрак в подгорных чертогах зашевелился. Сначала появились когти — толстые, больше Фили длиной, они вцепились в полуразрушенные колонны по обе стороны бывших Ворот. Сумрак двинулся, принимая очертания огромной шипастой драконьей головы со встопорщенным на загривке гребнем острых, как лезвие топора рогов. Ноздри жадно втянули воздух, пасть приоткрылась, но глаза с узкими провалами вертикальных зрачков были словно подернуты дымкой. Дракон шел вперед и в свете ненастного дня тускло блестели пятнавшие его панцирь здесь и там потеки застывшего золота. Он остановился в футе от Торина — от его дыхания шевелились выбивающиеся из-под шлема волосы короля — и замер.

С Фили словно спали чары. Он судорожно втянул воздух, вскинул топор, но дядя перехватив его руку, заставил опустить оружие. Фили видел краем глаза, как Кили напрасно ищет пальцами порванную минутой ранее тетиву. Фили подумал было, что они снова попали под власть ядовитых испарений Лихолесья, но студеный ветер, холодивший тело сквозь тяжелый доспех, утверждал обратное. 

— Помнишь, как пахнут гномы, Смауг? — спросил Торин и дракон издал низкий клокочущий горловой рык. Вероятно, означавший согласие, он раскатистым эхом прокатился из конца в конец Горы. Крылья его жадно затрепетали, и Фили только сейчас заметил, что кожа между костями скелета там, где она еще сохранилась, покрыта многочисленными, словно выжженными ранами. Вряд ли дракон сможет на таких летать, — мелькнуло в голове ни к месту. Дядя меж тем шагнул ближе, так, словно этого мизерного расстояния меж собой и сотнями футов живой огнедышащей смерти ему было мало. Сердце Фили пропуская удары колотилось в груди.

— Все, кто там внизу, не гномы — мои враги, Смауг, — тихо и ровно сказал Король-под-Горой так, словно вплетал, впечатывал эти слова в шкуру дракона, — убей.

Последнее слово тяжело упало в гулкую тишину застывшего у них на спинами Эребора. Смауг выскользнул за стену одним плавным тягучим движением охотящейся змеи, пронеся у них над головами свою необъятную ощетинившуюся шипами тушу. Его панцирь блестел, словно окунутый в чистое золото, и только в одном месте справа на груди обнаженная плоть просвечивала красным. У кого-то из орков опустились мечи, эльфы оглядывались и их лица в прорезях шлемов мгновенно становились белыми.   
— Я — пламя! — разнесся над полем брани драконий рык. — Я — смерть!  
И в следующее мгновенье все живое на сорок футов окрест выкосило стеной огня.

То была бойня. Смауг шел вперед, сминая эльфов, орков и гоблинов когтями и лапами и выкашивая целые просеки в шеренгах одним движением шипастого хвоста. Пепел не успевал оседать наземь: так и кружился в воздухе, вздымаемый раз за разом потоком раскаленного воздуха из оскаленной пасти. С Вороньей высоты судорожно подавали сигналы. Тролли остановились, двинулись снова, сужая кольцо вокруг ярившегося дракона, у одного из них на спине сработало осадное орудие, но камни щелкнули по панцирю и, бессильно отскочив, упали наземь. А дракон, развернувшись, обрушил в ответ вихрь пламени.

Те эльфы, что не попали под первый удар, стремительно рассредоточившись, маленькими группами продвигались к восточному отрогу. Оленя, на котором ездил владыка Лихолесья, Фили больше не видел, но серебристый плащ то и дело мелькал среди воинов. Рядом захлопали крылья, и он отпрянул от неожиданности: на парапет сел ворон. Склонив голову, птица звонко каркнула и отскочила вбок. Торин вскинул голову, обернувшись к востоку, и Фили проследил его взгляд. Гребень невысокого отрога ожил и зашевелился: сначала показались острия копий, затем украшенные щетками гребни шлемов и на склон Одинокой горы, бряцая латами, вышел гномий хирд. На до блеска отполированных щитах скалилась в грозном приветствии красная кабанья голова. 

Хирд бодрым маршем вышел на склон, растянулся неприступными шеренгами и, замерев, ощетинился копьями в сторону эльфов.  
— Доброго утречка, — гаркнул, выезжая вперед верхом на здоровенном боевом кабане, приземистый кряжистый кхузд в богатом красном доспехе, — как твое ничего, братец Торин? Глянь-ка, кто у тебя тут ошивается…  
Фили даже отсюда чувствовал исходящий от Даина — что-что, а собственную родню королевских кровей они с Кили знали крепко — боевой азарт. Хирд не пошевелился, но чувствовалось — одно движение и эльфов сметут.   
— Брат, — Торин улыбнулся, — это лесная фея едет домой. Пусть ее.

Даин хмыкнул, легко поигрывая чудовищного вида боевым молотом, и дал знак. Хирд нехотя растекся, открывая дорогу эльфам — жалкой горстке тех, кто уцелел меж драконьими когтями и пламенем — и снова сомкнулся у них за спиной. Фили перевел взгляд на долину. Дракон ярился близ развалин Дейла, раскидывая арьергарды орочьих войск, поливая все вокруг огнем и оставляя после себя почерневшие от копоти и усеянные смятыми и обугленными до неузнаваемости останками скалы. Стоявший рядом дядя Торин не сводил со Смауга глаз, и Фили вдруг заметил у него в руке испускающий удивительное сияние камень. 

— Дядя?  
Торин не пошевелился. Глаза у него были задумчивые, и — Фили запнулся, не в силах подыскать слово — можно было бы сказать мечтательные, но только, если бы те мечты были полны золота и крови. Дракон взревев, рухнул на спину, подминая под себя горных троллей и поднялся снова.  
— С ним я мог бы стереть с лица земли Гундабад, — тихо сказал Торин словно сам себе, и по спине Фили пробежал холодок, — с ним я мог бы вернуть _себе_ Казад Дум…  
Пальцы на камне сжались крепче, серые глаза потемнели и Фили вдруг _понял_ что это, а поняв, испугался, ибо спасения от _этого_ он не знал. Точнее — насколько знал, его и не было. Или…  
— Как твой дед? — спросил Фили громко — так, что даже во все глаза наблюдавшие за разворачивающейся перед Воротами Эребора бойней кхазад услышали и оглянулись.

Дядя вздрогнул, как от пощечины. Медленно моргнул, тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя морок, и поглядел на Фили, заново узнавая. Аркенстон спокойно сиял у него на открытой ладони.  
— Братец, — позвал Фили, не отводя взгляд, боясь, что если отведет, то разрушит то хрупкое, что удерживало Торина в рассудке.  
— Стреломет? — с надеждой в голосе навострил уши мелкий и Фили улыбнулся:  
— Стреломет. Справа в груди у этой ящерицы открытая дырка.   
Взгляд Торина на мгновенье потемнел и прояснился снова. Сзади по лестнице загрохотали братовы сапоги.

Фили показалось, что он проследил полет черной стрелы до самого момента, когда она вместе со стальным оперением ушла в тело дракона, хотя и понимал, что это невозможно. Смауг содрогнулся. Его огромное тело выгнулось в чудовищных корчах, крылья взметнулись, бессильно загребая раскаленный воздух. А потом его пламень угас и он серой бесформенной тушей рухнул на землю.

Словно по команде слева звонко клацнули щиты. Хирды Железностопа, развернувшись широкой лентой, двинулись вниз, добивая выживших. Работы у них было не много.

Торин вздохнул так, словно не дышал с той минуты, когда окликнул дракона. Кхазад смотрели на него в благоговейном молчании и только во взглядах Фундинуилов застыла неподдельная тревога. Наверху на сторожевой башне радостно орал Кили, и этот звук вывел дядю из оцепенения. Он обвел взглядом поле бойни. На Вороньей высоте возле сигнальных вышек еще суетилось несколько фигур. Одна из них — высокая и бледная — резко выделялась на фоне остальных. Торин хлопнул Фили по плечу, вложил ему в руки Аркенстон и, опуская забрало шлема с навершием в виде ворона, посмотрел на своего телохранителя.  
— Пошли добьем?  
Мистер Двалин хмыкнул и потянулся за топорами.


	6. Эпилог.

«А посему прими в дар, и пусть камни Ласгалена служат вечным напоминанием о том, как ты их просил, и что отдать их тебе я так и не обещался».   
Торин отложил перо, откинулся в высоком кресле и посмотрел на завалившую стол кипу пергаментов. Чертежи уровней с пометками где что разрушено, а где уцелело, счета за продовольствие, сметы, спешно подписываемые торговые договоры с Эсгаротом. Дарственная на Дейл. Он хмыкнул про себя — города дарить еще не приходилось. Но Бард — король Бард — настаивал на какой бы то ни было бумаге, иначе народ просто боялся переезжать в долину, вход в которую закрывала туша исполинского дракона. Это дело тоже еще предстояло решать. Нори с нездоровым блеском в глазах каждый день предлагал приняться за разделку «чтоб, значит, добру не пропадать», но Торин портить тушу не хотел: ему нравилась мысль об инкрустированной костями мозаике в золотом полу чертога Королей и шкуре по соседству с одним из гобеленов. Балину, подозревал он, она нравилась тоже.

Дверь со стороны спальни бесшумно приоткрылась. Двалин подхватил со стола забытый ими вчера кувшин с вином и, опрокидывая в себя остатки, покосился на свитки.  
— Нет, — Торин с сожалением покачал головой, — хочешь топорами помахать — бери парней. Мне нынче светит махать разве что пером над чернильницей.  
Телохранитель хмыкнул, запустил руку в королевскую гриву и крепко прихватил за самим же вчера и оставленный след от зубов на загривке. Торин медленно выдохнул.  
— Не буди лихо… — севшим голосом посоветовал он. Двалин только сжал пальцы сильнее.

В дверь выходившую в приемный чертог поскреблись. Двалин, убирая руку, отступил на шаг. Торин оправил ворот богатого кафтана.   
— Ну!?  
На пороге появился писарь.  
— Узбад, Совет собрался. Ждут.  
Торин кивнул, знаком отсылая его, с сожалением поднялся, собирая со стола свитки, которые нужно было передать в руки старшин и советников, чертежи, которые надобно было обсудить, договора, которые требовалось скопировать и заверить.  
— Корону не забудь, — уже в дверях нагнал его добродушный рокот Двалина. Он, ругнувшись, поймал брошенный венец, распахнул двери и по огромному, залитому светом тысяч огней Эребору понеслось, обгоняя его, громогласное эхо:  
— Узбад Торин Дубощит, Драконья Погибель.


End file.
